The Mysterious Dimension
by waffleman1314
Summary: As Perry leaves Doofenshmirtz in his usual state after destroying his inator, a frequency is put off by the inator's remains that returns everyone's memories of the second dimension. Doofenshmirtz, in an effort to get to Perry, captures Phineas and Ferb then rebuilds the Other-Dimensionator. However, once Perry gets there, Doofenshmirtz fires up the inator and it's not the same…
1. The Freak Frequency

Just a little more. All I had to do to free myself from this trap was wedge myself free; the tube wasn't tight enough to keep me in place. I shifted and tried my hardest to pull my arm free. It was coming- I could feel it sliding slowly along my side. Frowning in frustration, I decided that I really had to give it him- Doofenshmirtz had really gotten me stuck tight this time. But I only had moments before he'd fire that inator at me. According to him, it was supposed to turn a person to dust. Whether it worked or not was none of my concern- I just didn't want to be zapped by it before I had a chance to destroy it.

"You're too late, Perry the platypus!" he cackled. "In five flat seconds you will be nothing but a measly pile of dust! I wonder if you'll be teal dust…ah, never mind. In five..."

Panicking, I frantically squirmed back and forth, but there was just no use. I was really stuck.

"Four…"

I tried sucking in my gut. There! Pressing hard with my feet, I slowly began to ease myself out of the tube.

"Three…"

Stopping only for a millisecond to breath, I kept pulling myself until my left arm was free. I grabbed ahold of the tube and pushed even harder to free myself.

"Two…"

Chattering with agitation, I tried the awkward last resort of attempting to wiggle myself out of it. That method was working, but I wasn't fast enough.

"One…you know, you might actually be a mixture of blue and orange dust, now that I think about it…"

The inator made a high pitched squeal and blasted me square in the bill. I flew backwards and popped out of the tube. Lifting up my head, I was thankful for both being free and still in once piece. His inator hadn't worked after all. I smirked and leapt to my feet. Sucker.

"But…well that didn't work…" Doof huffed. "Well, what did it do?"

"Don't look at me," I shrugged.

"Did you just talk?!" Doof's mouth fell open.

"Meap!" I exclaimed, covering my mouth with my hands in shock. "How come in every story I end up with a voice?"

"How come I always end up being the one giving you a voice?" Doof asked, looking at the audience.

"Great, there goes our professional front," I grumbled. "We just broke the dang fourth wall."

"There's a first time for everything," Doof sighed. "Anyways, I still have my inator, and with a few modifications, it will do precisely what I intended it to do in the first place! That is…if I can figure out the right equation."

"What?" I stared at him blankly, slowly edging towards the inator.

"Well, you see," Doof began, starting to write on a chalk board. "In the first equation I used a hyperbolic function to try and level the ray the inator sends out, so that it will go in a downwards arc from where it's fired. But if I use an oscillating function…"

Rolling my eyes, I ignored his mathematical rant and began to search his inator for his signature self-destruct button. I found it on the back. Smiling to myself, I pressed the large red button and ducked out of the way. Bits of metal and plastic debris shout out in every direction, followed by a loud explosion.

"Right in the middle of my algebraic rant, too!" Doof threw his arms out. "Why would you do that?!"

"Do I have to give an explanation for everything I do, now?" I crossed my arms.

"Why- wait a second," Doof looked up in thought, as if something had caught him off guard. "I just remembered something. You peed on my couch! OF YOUR OWN FREE WILL! It was the day that I built the- WAIT, WAIT, WAIT, YOU HAD MY MEMORY ERASED?! WHAT KIND OF THOUGHTLESS NEMESIS DOES THAT?!"

"D-Doof, I can explain!" I backed up, seeing that he was obviously angry beyond my understanding.

"Explain what, Perry the platypus, explain what?" Doof cried. "I-I trusted you! Why didn't you trust me?! Are those two boys more important than I am? Who are they that they get precedent over us?!"

"Hey, don't you talk like that about Phineas and Ferb!" I said, getting defensive. The fact that he had insulted my owners outdid the creepy fact that he referred to our relationship as a close one. "I love my humans more than anyone else in the world! It's something you'll never understand because you're not an animal!"

Doof cowered a little bit from seeing me so rash. I grabbed my arm and rubbed it nervously. It had sounded less rude in my head. But I hadn't intended to hurt Doof's feelings. I'd only meant to defend Phineas and Ferb. Then it hit me. It was the inator! Whatever was put off by the inator's explosion had canceled out the effects of the Amnesia-inator. Which meant only one thing…

"PHINEAS AND FERB!" I exclaimed. "They remember everything!"

"Oh, so you're just going to leave me to go sort this out again?" Doof frowned. "I see how it is, Perry the platypus, I see how it is."

"Y-you don't understand!" I said, exasperated. "If they know I'll be relocated and-"

"Yeah, so it's all about you isn't it?" Doof crossed his arms.

Sighing, I pulled out my hang glider and leapt off the roof. There was no convincing him that I was doing it halfway to stay his nemesis. I steered the glider in the direction of my home and focused on the task at hand- sorting everything out with the boys. At least I could talk to them this time instead of just making faces.

"CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS, YOU NO-COUNT NEMESIS WHO DOESN'T SEE OUR RELATIONSHIP THE SAME WAY THAT I DO!" Doof called after me. "Man, I hope he doesn't take that the wrong way…it'd be more awkward if he wasn't a bromantic type of platypus…"

I rolled my eyes again and told myself to ignore those disturbing words. He actually thought I liked him in a romantic way. How extremely disgusting and perverted. In no way is he like that to me, and it should never be that way. The things Monogram would say to me…I shudder just to think of it.

Making sure not to raise any alarms, I made my way back to headquarters and put away all of my gear in its appropriate place. Once I'd locked everything up, I rode the tree entrance elevator back up to where Phineas and Ferb were happily chatting with their friends. I hoped with all of my hear that the frequency hadn't reached this far. It would kill me if I had to lose the boys over something so stupid.

Taking a deep breath, I sat down on all fours and removed my fedora. I crossed my eyes outward to assume my mindless pet look, then crawled out to greet them.

"Oh, there you are, Perry! How was your mission?" Phineas said. Crap.


	2. Doofenshmirtz's Revenge

**Okay, so I left this A/N thingy out yesterday. Whoops. So, AJ here posting an all-new Crossover. I'm not so good with the Gravity Falls characters, so bear with me. **

* * *

That evening had gone smoothly, I will say, but I was still told to hide from their parents, since Phineas quite enjoyed knowing a secret. Monogram hadn't contacted me once, so I assumed that he was unaware of the situation altogether. With this in mind, I fell asleep with ease at the foot of Phineas' bed, just like I did every night. It was nice to sleep after a long day, but I had a rude awakening at about three in the morning.

My watch was beeping obnoxiously and a little light flashed on the screen 'amber alert.' I sat up, with a confused, yet groggy expression on my face and clicked the 'answer call' button on the side of my watch. The tiny image of Monogram appeared in the face of the watch. He looked like he was panicking.

"Agent P, sorry to bother you at such an hour, but we have intercepted that Doofenshmirtz has compromised your home location and kidnapped both of your host family's sons," Monogram said hurriedly. "We need you to get over there and rescue them as soon as possible. As for your cover, don't worry about it being blown, we'll handle that at the end of your mission. Go show him who's boss, Agent P!"

I saluted him, then turned off the watch. How could I have been so stupid? I'd literally told Doofenshmirtz their names so that he could locate them, told him that I was heading off to find them, and basically had led him straight to my home. Throwing on my fedora, I ran to get my jetpack- it was the fastest way to get up to Doof's lair.

Arm by arm, I strapped on the jetpack and hit the ignition. My body jolted forward as the engines blasted me off of the ground. I aimed the nose of the jetpack at Doof's building and flew over there at full speed. Breaking through his roof and tossing my jetpack off, I was shocked to see Doof was already waiting for me. Phineas and Ferb were tied back-to-back next to a very familiar-looking inator.

"Ah, Perry the platypus," he grinned. "Welcome back. It's so nice of you to stop by."

A giant stop sign flipped up out of the floor and slammed me face-first into the floor, wrapped me up by ropes that came out of a secret compartment somewhere, and then returned me to an upright position.

"Ow…" I mumbled. Shaking it off, I struggled at my bonds to get free.

"You see, Perry the platypus," Doof said. "When I remembered the day of the second dimension, I realized some things. One, that I really needed the Other-Dimensionator back so that I could use the other me's blueprints for help overtaking the Tri-State Area."

I stopped struggling and started to listen.

"I also noticed that without these two boys, I can't build that inator," Doof smiled evilly. "It was so nice of you to be careless yesterday. Now that I have the boys, and they're rebuilt my Other-Dimensionator for me, I think I'll take them there and leave them there for good measure. How does that sound to you, Perry the platypus?"

"No!" I shouted, tugging at the ropes even more.

"You're too late, Perry the platypus!" Doof cackled as he pressed the switch on the Other-Dimensionator. A green glowing sphere appeared in front of the inator. As the green murk cleared up, we all gasped to see that it wasn't the dimension we had visited not too long ago. Instead, there was a small, brown shack with the words 'Mystery hack' written across the top. "Well, that's not the second dimension…"

"Heck, no it's not," I said, swinging in and knocking Doof off of his feet.

"Perry the platypus, how did you escape?" Doof cast an angry look at me. Smiling triumphantly, I held up a pair of pants. "That doesn't even make sense!"

"Nope," I grinned, slamming his face with the pants and rendering him blind. Ferb pulled off his shoes and untied himself and Phineas with his toes. They tried to run for it, but Norm came in with a large tray of cookies and offered everyone one. Scared, and thinking it was a first dimension version of the Normbots, they ran away as Norm got closer. Eventually, they were 'cornered' by the ever persistent Norm and the Other-Dimensionator's portal.

"You should try one," Norm said optimistically. "They're fresh from the oven!"

Assuming that they had no choice, Phineas grabbed Ferb's hand and promptly pulled him into the portal. Doof, seeing that he was losing his captives, leapt up and forgot about me in an effort to re-capture them. Frustrated, I dropped the pants and ran after them, scooping up the small portal remote Ferb had made from last time. (I had seen it by pure luck).

Running into this new dimension was weird. That strange shack was sitting to my left, and to my right, Phineas and Ferb were being chased by Doof. I charged at Doof and grabbed him by the back of the leg. Annoyed, he tried to shake me off. The boys turned to face us, watching us fight each other with curiosity, but caution. They were slowly backing up as they walked.

"They're…my…humans!" I spat. "You…will…leave…them…alone!"

"Oh yeah?" Doof stuck his tongue out at me. I grabbed it between two fingers and pinched as hard as I could. "Awh, Pewy duh pwadapuh, weh go! Dah urhs!"

"I'm not letting go until you promise to leave them alone," I said, setting my teeth.

"O-hay, o-hay!" Doof waved his hands. "Oo wih his roun, Pewy duh pwadapuh! Duh weh go oh muh douhn, pweah?"

"Fine," I said, releasing his tongue. "Phineas, Ferb we're-"

"Oomph!" Phineas exclaimed, suddenly being knocked over by a screaming girl with brown hair. "I'm sorry."

"Your head is a triangle, he, he," she giggled, standing back up. "Does that mean you like triangles? Are you good at shapes?! DIPPER!"

"No…it just mean my head looks like this," Phineas gave her a queer look and looked at Ferb for help. A boy around the same height as her with the same color hair ran up to her and was waving his arms frantically.

"Mabel! We don't have the time!" he said, panting. "Gideon is right behind us!"

"Correction! He's _directly_ behind you!" Mabel shrieked.

The two kids turned around and started screaming. A short kid with really big white hair and freckles was running at them screaming as well. He was holding some kind of scepter high over his head, brandishing it with fury.

"THE ENTIRE PINES FAMILY HAS INCURRED MY WRATH!" he yelled. "YOU SHALL ALL PAY DEARLY FOR YOUR TRANSGRESSIONS AGAINST ME!"

"Is that even a word, Dipper?" Mabel whispered to the boy.

"I don't…know…" Dipper shrugged. "Gideon, we don't even know what we did this time. How can you accuse of…of that if we don't even know what we did? I'm just saying. It doesn't make sense."

"You took my powers, you humiliated me, and you have made me look a fool!" Gideon exclaimed, sweat pouring down his forehead. "And I know you have it Dipper Pines! There's no way you could know the secrets you know without having it!"

"Have…what?" Dipper asked, casting a wary glance at the left side of his vest.

"YOU KNOW GOOD AND WELL WHAT YOU HAVE, DIPPER PINES!" Gideon shrieked. He raised his scepter to hit the two kids. My instincts took over and I slapped the scepter out of his hand with my tail, causing it to smash to a bazillion pieces. His eyes darted over to where I was. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

Dipper covered his mouth, trying not to smirk as Gideon's face turned a brilliant shade of red. Mabel threw her head back and died with laughter; so much so that tears began to leak from her eyes. I just froze where I was and blinked at Gideon, who was casting a cautious glance at those of us who'd come through the portal.

"Sorry…" I muttered.

"Sorry?!" Gideon yelped, throwing his arms out violently. "YOU BROKE MY STAFF OF MYSTERIES! Dipper Pines, your friends have made a very grave mistake. A very grave one indeed."

"Um," Dipper looked at all of us, noticing we were there for the first time. Phineas waved and smiled big. "I don't know them."

"Yeah, he's right!" Phineas inserted optimistically. "We're from another dimension! We came here through the portal! See, here's the remote we use to get back!"

Phineas pulled the remote out of his pocket and walked over to Gideon to show him. I put my hand out to catch his attention, but he just kept walking. Gideon snatched the remote out of Phineas hand and sort of growled at him.

"I am the only one here that should know these secrets, Dipper Pines!" Gideon said, looking murderously at Dipper. "I _will_ find out how this device works, and I _will_ use it to seek revenge on the Pines family. Trust me, Dipper Pines- this isn't the last you'll see of widdle old me."

Gideon put both hands out in front of him and pointed at Dipper before walking backwards and holding his stare at the boy until he'd disappeared. We all started at him awkwardly, unsure of what to make of him. Once he was gone, Dipper and Mabel turned around to face us.

"Sorry about that," I said, waving a hand at Dipper. "Shouldn't have done that."

"No, it's cool…man," Dipper told me. "His intention was to kill us, so, you kinda saved our lives. Thanks."

"No problem," I said, tipping my hat to them. "I'm Perry."

"Nice to meet you, Perry," Dipper tipped his hat back. "I'm Dipper and this is my twin sister Mabel. Can I ask who these others are, and what you are?"

"I'm a platypus," I laughed. "The boy with the red hair is Phineas, green hair is Ferb, and the twerp in the lab coat is my nemesis, Doof."

"Your name is actually Doof?" Mabel laughed. "Your name is weird."

"It is not!" Doof put his hands on his hips. "I am Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz! I don't even know why he called me Doof, is this gonna become a regular thing with you, Perry the platypus?"

"Yes, yes it is," I frowned.

"So, you guys are from another dimension?" Mabel ran over to me and grinned. "If you don't mind my saying, Perry, you are SO ADORABLE!"

"Uh…" my mouth fell open.

"Yeah, he's something else," Phineas grinned. "And, yeah! We're from another dimension! We used that device that your friend took to get here. Now I'm not sure I know how we can get back…"

"Yikes…" Dipper breathed.

"You're stuck here?" Mabel looked at me excitedly. "He can room with me!"

* * *

**Special thanks to the reviewers of chapter one! I'm glad that you guys see potential!**


	3. Welcome to Gravity Falls

**It has been a while, forgive me. And bear with me, I know my Gravity Falls writing sucks:P -AJ**

* * *

Dipper and Mabel gave us a quick introduction to their lives and where we were. The name of the town was Gravity Falls, and it was nestled in Oregon. They had been dumped off here for the summer to stay with their great-uncle (or 'Grunkle') Stan Pines. He lived at a tourist attraction, The Mystery Shack, and basically ripped people off by selling knick-knacks and claiming that they were actually worth something. There were also two workers at the Mystery Shack: a man-child named Soos that was extremely gullible, yet fun, and a red-haired teen girl named Wendy who, by observation (not Dipper's description) was exceedingly passive in her own peculiar way. They led us up to the shack and let us into the shop area, where the three named people were standing.

"Hey, Grunkle Stan!" Mabel waved one arm excitedly at the older man wearing an almost fez-like cap. She picked me up from under the arms and waved me around. "Look what me and Dipper found!"

"What is that, a beaver?" Stan walked over to us. His voice was gruff and had a hint of sarcasm to it.

"I'm a platypus," I muttered.

"Is that even a word?" Stan raised his eyebrows at me.

"Ah, Grunkle Stan?" Dipper stepped in between us and grinned up at his great-uncle sheepishly. "I was wondering if you could allow these four to, ya know, stay here while they're stuck in this dimension? Is that okay with you?"

"It is okay with me," Soos said, raising his hand.

"He didn't ask you, Soos!" Stan put his hands on his hips and kept his attention on Dipper. "And you really want me to keep a bunch of strangers in The Mystery Shack?"

"Y-yes?" Dipper chuckled.

"Okay then," Stan shrugged. "Just make sure they're not friends of Gideon."

"Oh, trust me they're not," Mabel smiled. "How could such an adorable face be in league with Gideon? OH MY GOSH WADDLES YOU HAVE TO MEET PERRY!"

She ran upstairs jubilantly, still holding me in her arms. We entered a bedroom in the attic that had two beds; one was obviously hers (covered in sparkles and bazillions of colors) and the other was most likely Dipper's (it was less messy and had plainer colors). There was a very chubby pig sitting on Mabel's bed. He oinked excitedly and ran over to greet her. She giggled and scooped him up into her arms as well.

"Waddles, this is Perry," she smiled. "He's gonna stay with us for a few weeks. Is that okay with you?"

"Oink, oink," Waddles replied, not really seeming to care about what she'd said. He chewed on an apple core that was sitting on the floor.

"Ah!" Mabel squealed with delight. "He said 'okay,' Perry, you can stay! You can stay!"

"Good…" I mumbled, trying to ignore the squishing of my lungs.

"Yay! This is going to be so exciting!" she hugged me tighter, then set me down gently. "Do you mind if I dress you up? You'd look so adorable with some little people clothes! Do you like hamster balls? I can make you a paper ball."

"You're easy to excite," I laughed. "And, um, little people clothes…guess I'm down with that. Nothing girly, though."

"Oh, Perry, you slick platypus," Mabel waved her hand at me dismissively. "There's nothing to worry about I'm not, like, gonna bedazzle you or something. Or should I…?"

But there was good reason to worry. Someone was plotting our demise. Right then.

* * *

**Perry and Waddles...fun fact, they're both 'voiced' by the same actor! **


	4. The Worrying of Widdle Gideon

**This one's all Gideon! Tell me how I did! My team doesn't watch Gravity Falls (sad, right?) so I need good hard criticism from other GF fans! -AJ**

* * *

Gideon sat at his small desk in his room, brooding over his recent failure to exact his revenge on the Pines family. A stupid bunch of kids claiming they were from another dimension had jumped into his prime opportunity and ruined his chances. He twisted the device that the triangle-headed kid had unintentionally given him in his small, pale hands, contemplating whether he should believe the tall tale or not. If there was one thing Gideon knew about reality, and it was that some things were not as they seemed. Gravity Falls had proven that to him.

When he'd first moved to Gravity Falls, Gideon had been ridiculed for being the odd kid out. But, after wandering the forest alone one day, he'd come across a book that had changed his life forever. It held the secrets of Gravity Falls. Secrets that allowed him to be the telepath that he was on television. And trust Gideon when he told you that he could do more than just read minds. Dipper had learned that the hard way.

The thought of Dipper Pines' name infuriated Gideon. He overturned the desk at which he was sitting and stared angrily at himself in the mirror. Sweat droplets poured off of his forehead. The boy that had come between him and Mabel. The boy that would pay for Gideon losing his powers. The boy that he knew for certain had a book just like his. How else could Dipper have created a flashlight that could shrink and enlarge anything and everything? Dipper Pines was not just in the way of Mabel now- he was in the way of everything.

Mabel was his! Gideon deserved no one better. She was fun, carefree, and she loved most of the things that Gideon did. They could play dress-up with one another and they both really enjoyed shiny, sparkly things. He ran a hand over his tall, white hair and thought to himself about the injustice that Dipper brought on his life.

A knock sounded on his door. It was most likely his father- the extremely heavy-set man who lived with him and would usually consent to whatever Gideon wanted. He opened the door and smiled wide at Gideon.

"Hey, sugar pie," his dad grinned. "Would you like to come join your mother and I for some ice cream?"

"NOT RIGHT NOW, OLD MAN! I AM BUSY! CAN'T YOU EVER TELL?!" Gideon turned and screamed at him.

"Okay," he father said optimistically. He left in a mood that was seemingly opposite of his son's. It was hard to picture the two as relatives.

Shaking his head, Gideon returned to his brooding. His father was always interrupting his menacing. Didn't the man understand the importance of holding a grudge with someone? Gideon quietly cursed having no one that understood him. Someday Gideon might have a sidekick. But that day would have to wait. For now, he was alone in this endeavor.

He bent down and picked up the book that had changed his life. The shiny gold hand that was bound to the front glimmered in the dim light of his room. Gideon flipped frantically through the pages, trying to find the answer to the question that was burning in his mind. Finally, he came across a promising page. Taking a deep breath, he read the words aloud to himself.

"I have reason to believe that Gravity Falls might be an easy-to-access portal from other worlds or dimensions," he breathed excitedly, furrowing his brow so that his expression looked no less than evil. "A man came by the other day that swore he was from a certain town of Danville, claiming he'd walked from about ten minutes down the road. But, as we of Gravity Falls well know…"

Gideon nearly screamed with delights as he read the words. This was it! He'd win!

"…there is no Danville in Oregon."

* * *

**Gideon -_- he so irks me.**


	5. Bizarre After Black

**Me and Killua watched 'Summerween' yesterday for the first time. It was his first time watching Gravity Falls, and I have no clue what he made of it. Another filler chapter; action will come soon enough! -AJ**

* * *

We felt pretty weird all having to sleep in Dipper and Mabel's room, but there was really no other option. (Okay, so they offered for Doof to sleep in either Grunkle Stan's room or in Soos' room, since he'd be marked as a pedophile if he slept in their room, so it worked in reverse for us). Dipper shared some pajamas with Phineas and Ferb (you humans are so weird) and Mabel pulled me up onto her bed next to Waddles and tried to cuddle with us both. I had a bad feeling I wasn't going to get any good sleep while I was here.

"You're so soft and cuddly, Perry!" Mabel said excitedly. She hopped off of the bed and started to rummage in her stash of clothing. "Let's see, polka dots or stripes? Which better suits your inner Wildman?"

"I prefer none…" I said under my breath. Just then, Dipper walked back in, followed directly by Phineas and Ferb, who both looked at Mabel questioningly.

"Mabel, you're already wearing pajamas," Dipper sighed. "You don't need another layer, it's the middle of summer."

"Perry needs some," Mabel huffed, crossing her arms. The guys looked at me pitifully. I made the best puppy face I could manage. Sighing again, Dipper walked over to Mabel and gently shut her dresser drawer. "Hey!"

"He has fur, Mabel," Dipper frowned. "He doesn't need any pajamas."

"Says you," Mabel crossed her arms.

"No, I think he's speaking for me, too," I laughed nervously and waved a hand at them. "I really don't need any."

"Now that I think about it, stripes are definitely your thing, Perry," Mabel smiled, reaching for the drawer again. Dipper put his palm against the drawer and leaned onto it. Frustrated, Mabel pulled Dipper off balance and ended up knocking them both over. "What gives?! You get to share your pajamas, but I don't get to share mine?!"

"Mabel, he's a…" Dipper drew a blank.

"A platypus," I said, rubbing my temples. Man, this was making my head hurt.

"Right, he's a platypus," Dipper finished. "He doesn't need to wear people clothing because he has fur. I personally think the hat was his own choice."

"Actually, I'm a secret agent," I corrected. "The fedora is secret agenting couture."

"You're a spy?" Mabel walked over to me, her eyes wide with curiosity. "Like, for the government and all?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "You could say that."

There was an awkward silence. It was as if everyone had been frozen just by me saying that one simple phrase. Unfortunately, it was Phineas who broke the ice by throwing a pillow at Ferb.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Mabel shouted, picking up her own pillows and bombarding everyone with them. Before I knew it, pillows were flying in all directions. Apparently a good pillow fight always removed the awkwardness from a conversation. I tried my best to slip out of the fray, but Mabel picked me up and threw me across the room. (Somehow I look like a pillow). It would have been nice if I'd have landed somewhere on the floor, but no; fate was not my friend. Rather, I landed right into the arms of their Grunkle Stan. Talk about awkward.

"What the heck?!" Stan exclaimed. "They didn't tell me that beavers flew."

"Platypus," I coughed. "And Mabel threw me. Can I get down?"

"Yeah, of course," Stan grumbled, dropping me like a sack of potatoes onto the floor. Everyone froze. "Will you kids keep it down? I'm trying to watch T.V. in here!"

* * *

**Fun times. Perry and Stan. **


	6. Dream State

**I love this kinda stuff. I don't know why. -AJ**

* * *

It was decided that I had to sleep in Mabel's bed. Most of that decision was Dipper not wanting to try and use logic with her, and the rest was Phineas consenting to sleeping without me under his arm for once just to let her be happy. (Just my luck). She pulled me onto the bed with her and wrapped her arms tightly around me again. Waddles decided that he wasn't sharing a bed with me and curled up on the floor. I eventually nodded off, and that's when I had the strangest dream.

_I was walking around outside of the Mystery Shack, whistling to myself a strange tune. The short kid with the really freaky hair and the baby blue suit walked over to me with an angry look on his face. If I remembered correctly, his name was Gideon. He pointed one finger at me and growled. _

_ "YOU!" he exclaimed. _

_ "What?" I frowned, unsure of what to make of his random outburst. _

_ "How did you cross the fabric of space and time to get to this dimension?!" he demanded. "I will not leave this property until you have given me the answer! I refuse to be removed!"_

_ "Gideon, I'm not the one to ask," I shook my head. "Doof built the machine that brought us over here. Only he knows how the thing works. Well, okay, he had a little help from Phineas and Ferb, but I don't know how the thing works." _

_ "Fine!" Gideon spat. "I will find out!"_

_ "Good for you," I shook my head, wondering what that kid's issue was. The scene then changed. I was down town, hopefully still in Gravity Falls, and people were running around screaming like crazy. Normbots, robots made by Doof's second dimension alter ego, were shooting at everything and destroying the town. I ran to see what had caused all of this, when Gideon appeared in the center with both Doofs standing on each side of him. _

_ "I TOLD YOU I WOULD WIN, DIPPER PINES!" Gideon shrieked with joy. "This device that travels across dimensions is exactly what I needed! You and your family will finally pay me recompense!"_

_ It was then that I saw Dipper and Mabel huddled together in Gideon's shadow. They were hugging each other tightly and crying out in fear. What had I done? How could I have revealed the makers of the Other-Dimensionator to that jerk? I was such a fool! _

_ Turning my head, I saw Phineas and Ferb tied up and hanging over the edge of a cliff. Alarmed, I ran to save them. Gideon laughed maniacally and began to telepathically sever the rope, as if he were holding a saw up to it. I leapt and went to catch them, but they fell a second too early and they fell out of my reach. _

_ The scene changed again. I was stuck in Gravity Falls, alone and forced to watch the success of Gideon. He'd made himself the ruler of the place, and it was all my fault. One little mistake had led to a huge mess. Just like in the second dimension. Could I ever win? Was it simply my fate to mess up big? I doubted that there was an Amnesia-inator for this. _

I sat up straight in the bed, breathing heavily and wondering why I'd dreamt what I did. Careful not to wake her up, I slipped out of Mabel's arms and went to get a drink of water. When I got into the bathroom, I filled a paper cup up with the cold water from the sink. Once it was full, I sipped it slowly. The water didn't taste too bad. I finished off that cup and filled it up again. Dumping it in my mouth, I looked into the mirror. What I saw freaked me out, and I spit all of the water onto the mirror. Turning around, I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Gideon was in the bathroom. Creepy.

* * *

**What is that creeper doing there?**


	7. Consequences

**Ugh, I do not like Gideon. So why do I write about him? BECAUSE I'M CRAZY! -AJ**

* * *

Let's just say, for clarity's sake, that when I turned around and saw Gideon, the lights went out and I don't remember anything from the point at which he knocked me out in the bathroom to the point at which I finally came to in another unfamiliar place. It looked to be a bedroom of sorts, there was a bed and a desk. I was tied up against the wall. Gideon was nowhere in sight. Smiling to myself, I wiggled my way out of the rope and considered the fastest possible escape route. He had a window in this room, which made me jump for joy inside. I ran over to it and tried to pry it open, but just as it had given in to my forceful pushing, Gideon opened the door and screamed at me.

"GET YOURSELF AWAY FROM THERE!" he shrieked. That only made me pull harder. He picked a rather large pair of scissors and knocked me over the head again.

When I came to for a second time, I had been tied up again, and this time, Gideon was staring at me when I woke up. I blinked at him. Perhaps my dream was a warning of sorts. I determined that I wasn't going to be revealing any information to the kid.

"Now, what is your name, dear fugitive?" Gideon smiled. My brow twisted in frustration. That had to be the doggone cutest thing I've ever seen. His little eyes were glowing like it was Christmas Eve. His cheeks were a perfect shade of rose. His smile was tiny and adorably curved up, giving him the aura of innocence. I banged my head on the back of the wall. How did he do that?

"Agent P," I replied, keeping my voice in monotone.

"Is that a nickname?" he questioned.

"No, I am a real government agent," I narrowed my eyes. "As in, 'I can get you arrested for this, Mister, so you'd better let me go,' if you understand where I'm coming from."

"Can you prove it to me?" Gideon picked up a crude-looking doll of himself and began to play with its arms.

"Only if you give me one arm to prove it with," I raised my eyebrows curtly.

"Of course," Gideon said passively. I pulled one arm out of the ropes and began to search for my I.D., which should have been right in my fur, where I usually kept it. However, I came to realize that _none_ of my equipment was on me. I snatched off my hat and rummaged around inside of it. Nothing.

"You little thief…" I said under my breath.

"What was that 'Agent' P?" Gideon chuckled. He tossed the doll aside and walked closer to me. I was really starting to dislike this kid. He pulled my I.D. out of his pocket and waved it around in front of my face. I made a grab for it, but he pulled his hand away. "Ah, ah, ah! Put that little hand back into your trap, Agent P. It's not that easy, dear."

"What do you plan to achieve by stealing my stuff?!" I said, frustrated with the little jerk.

"Oh, it's a scare tactic, dear monotreme," Gideon laughed. He pulled out a lighter and held it up to my I.D., smiling as he did so. I blinked. Seeing that I wasn't perturbed, he lit it on fire.

"I still have the ability to do a biometric scan," I smirked. "You can't possibly take that away."

"Can't I?" he chuckled. He pulled out a large white orb. "I saw this in a movie once and absolutely had to make one. When heated to a certain degree, it can remove fingerprints so that it renders you without the ability to be identified by biometrics."

"You wouldn't!" I sat back in horror. He sat the orb down on a pedestal and pulled my hands out of the ropes. Okay, I guess he would. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain.

* * *

**Again...stupid Gideon.**


	8. Say, Where's Perry?

**Let's see this from Dipper's point of view now. -AJ**

* * *

Dipper's eyes snapped open the minute he thought he heard something fall to the floor in the bathroom. Sighing, he pulled himself out of bed and walked out into the hallway. Everything was dark and water was dripping from the bathroom sink. Rolling his eyes, Dipper reached over and turned the faucet off.

"Soos, stop leaving the water running," he called down the hallway. "We have to pay for water and you know that Grunkle Stan hates paying for anything."

"Who left the water running?!" Grunkle Stan ran in wearing his undershirt and boxers to see what he was talking about. "Whoever it was is really gonna have to pay for it!"

"Uh, it wasn't me, Mister Pines," Soos frowned, walking up behind them.

"Was it one of your little friends from the 'other dimension,' kid?" Grunkle Stan gave him a look. Dipper shrugged and peered back into his room. Phineas was sleeping with his head hanging off of the bed. Ferb was lying flat on his back, snoring gently. Mabel was squeezing the life out of Waddles and Perry…where in Sam hill was Perry?

"It might have been Perry," Dipper sighed. "He doesn't appear to be in our room."

"Great, less mouths to feed," Grunkle Stan grinned. He put his hands on his hips and stared down at Dipper. "Unless, of course, you plan on bringing even more friends from other words here."

"Trust me, I did not bring them here intentionally," Dipper shook his head. "Not that I brought them here, anyways, but since you seem to think it's connected to me, we'll leave it at that. But this could be bad. What if Gideon actually broke into the Mystery Shack and kidnapped Perry?"

"You really think Gideon would pull off something like that?" Grunkle Stan blinked.

"It's Gideon, Grunkle Stan," Dipper sighed.

"Point proven," his great uncle nodded. He handed Dipper a large stick and pulled out a of nunchuck. "Let's go find that little twerp and make him tell us everything. And while we're at it, I want his dad's painting of a crocodile."

"Grunkle Stan! Focus!" Dipper waved his arms. "We can't go stealing anything, we just have to find Perry. I can't imagine what Gideon wants with a platypus, but we both know he might just be trying to get our attention."

"Or Mabel's," Soos threw out.

"Did I ask you, Soos?" Grunkle Stan frowned.

"No, Mister Pines," Soos shook his head. "But it sounded good in my head. Then, when I said it, it sounded super good. Then, you said you didn't want to be asked, and-"

"I think I get the point, Soos," Grunkle Stan furrowed his brow.

"Guys!" Mabel shrieked, running out of the bedroom. She had an almost shocked expression on her face. "Perry is gone! The adorable semi-aquatic furball of action has gone missing!"

"That's not abnormal," a sleepy Phineas walked up behind her and laughed. "He disappears quite often."

"He does?" Mabel looked at Phineas curiously. "Does he have a cloak of invisibility?"

"No…" Phineas shook his head. "He just goes to fight Doctor D."

"But that doctor guy is in Soos' room, isn't he?" Mabel countered. "Isn't he in your room with you, Soos?"

"That's right," Soos grinned.

"Mabel, I think Gideon kidnapped him," Dipper said. It was followed by her screams.

* * *

**Poor Phinny, he's sleepy.**


	9. Don't Give In, Shorty

**I can't stay off of the topic of Perry too long; it's impossible. -AJ**

* * *

I blew on my fingers, trying to get the burning sensation to go away. The little jerk wasn't kidding when he'd threatened to remove my fingerprints. His parents needed to stop letting him watch _Men In Black_, and that was that. At least I still had other means of completing a biometric test. Unless he was just that mental.

"Now, Agent P, you're going to tell me how to use this device," Gideon smiled, holding up the remote to the Other-Dimensionator. My eyes widened in shock; it was just like in my dream. I told myself that I couldn't tell him anything, no matter what the cost. "I'd much like to see what your dimension is like."

"The other dimension thing was a joke," I laughed nervously, but it was a hard to believe laugh. It sounded every bit as fake as it was. "We're just from California."

"Danville, right? The town that I know for sure doesn't exist anywhere close to Gravity Falls," he blinked at me, still smiling. "Are you telling me you walked several thousand miles to the tip-top of Oregon from there?"

"Y-yeah," I grinned.

"Tell me something, Agent P," Gideon turned his back to me and examined the remote in his hands. I swallowed hard. "Do you think I'm that stupid?"

"Yes," I said. After I'd said it, I realized what had come out of my mouth and bit the bottom of my bill, terrified to think of what he'd do next. Then I noticed that he hadn't tied me back up. I stood up and ran over to him. He turned back around, obviously irritated.

"Where are you going, Agent P?" Gideon chuckled. He grabbed me by the scruff of my neck and dragged me back over to where I had been previously. Tying me down even tighter than before, he pulled out a flashlight and twirled it around in his free hand. "Don't make me use this on you!"

"That's a flashlight," I sighed. Okay, Gideon was officially mental.

"Yes, yes it is," Gideon nodded. "Great observation, Agent P. You can get the medal of 'I finally know a flashlight when I see it.' But, what you don't know can hurt you."

"I think you might have that phrase wrong," I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, no," he giggled. He checked his reflection and fiddled with his hair a little. "I meant exactly what I said. This is a special flashlight. It took me forever to reassemble it after Dipper Pines destroyed it the first time. But now that it's back in one piece again, I can use it to get my way."

"What do you possibly think you could force out of me with a flashlight?" I furrowed my brow.

"You'll see," Gideon cackled. He turned a crystal that was covering the lens and aimed it at me. Chuckling to himself, he turned the flashlight on. At first, I was laughing in my head, but then I noticed that the flashlight's ray was shrinking me. The ropes loosened around my body, and my hat fell over top of me, encasing me in the darkness. Gideon picked the fedora up and grabbed me. "How's that, lil' fella? Can you see me better?"

"Change me back, you monster!" I yelled, shaking my tiny fist at him.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Agent P," Gideon smiled. He waved my fedora around tauntingly. "If I can't convince you, I'll have to convince your little friends. Don't worry- they won't know you're tiny."  
"What _will_ they think, then?" I put my hands on my hips. "Are you going to hide me from them? Tell them that I went missing and you have no clue what happened?"

"No," he grinned. "I'll tell them you're dead."

* * *

**Gideon shall be flattened. I'm not sure how yet...but in my mind he will be flattened. **


	10. Candace, Queen of the Bust

**Back in Danville... -AJ**

* * *

Candace ran downstairs and peered outside into the backyard. How strange. Phineas and Ferb weren't there, and neither was Perry. Oh, those three were so busted once she found them! Whatever they were doing, it had to be dangerous. She tiptoed into her bedroom and snatched up her phone. With lightning speed, she dialed Stacy's number and put the phone up to her ear.

"Stacy, we have a situation!" she said pointedly.

"Does this have anything to do with Phineas and Ferb? 'Cause I'm getting tired of this," she sighed.

"Yes, but I can't find them!" Candace exclaimed. "Or their gross pet."

"Since when were you concerned where Perry was?" Stacy said sarcastically.

"Don't you use that tone with me!" Candace barked. "Now, if I don't find them before Mom gets home, I'm going to be in big trouble. I'm not taking another sacrificial bust on their account. Why? They won't get in trouble and I will, Stacy."

"Yeah, okay," Stacy said blankly. "I'll be right over."

"Great!" Candace grinned. She closed the phone and ran downstairs to see if the boys had magically reappeared in the backyard. They hadn't. Curious, she phoned her mom and waited for her to pick up.

"Candace, I swear, whatever the boys have done it's not that important right now!" her mom said, exasperated.

"No, Mom, I just have a little question," Candace chewed on her lip nervously.

"And what is that?" her mom sighed.

"If, by random chance, of course, not like a real-life situation at this moment, but if Phineas and Ferb were nowhere to be seen and I had, in a way, lost them, what would happen?" she asked, now gnawing on her nails.

"Candace, if you lost the boys, you are going to be in so much trouble, I don't even know what I should punish you for!" her mom exclaimed.

"No, no, I just wanted a hypothetical situation," Candace lied. "Because they're running around like crazy, and…I'm having trouble keeping them in the yard. That's all."

"Oh, well you have been warned," her mom said flatly. The receiver started to buzz in the low tone that indicated her mom had hung up. Candace slowly closed her phone and stood there, frozen for a moment. She heard a knock on the door and leapt up to get it. Swinging the door open, she saw Stacy looking at her worriedly.

"So, what's the deal, again?" Stacy frowned.

"You've got to help me find Phineas, Ferb, and Perry!" Candace grabbed Stacy by the shirt and dropped to her knees. "I'M BEGGING YOU! HELP ME!"

"Okay, okay!" Stacy put her hands up.

"THANK YOU!" Candace exclaimed. She leapt up and started dragging Stacy along by the hand. "We have about a day and a half to find them!"

"A day and a half, Candace?" Stacy blinked, paying more attention to her stumbling feet than to her best friend.

"Yes!" Candace said, gasping a little bit as she ran. "Mom and Dad are out of town for the week, and they left me in charge. Phineas, Ferb, and Perry disappeared yesterday morning and never reappeared. I thought maybe they'd had a sleepover at Buford's or Baljeet's house, but they're still not back. And Mom says if I lose them, she's going to punish me _hard_."

"Well, where should we look first?" Stacy furrowed her brow.

"I know just the place," Candace laughed, with a look of determination. She must win.

* * *

**Figured Candace deserved a tiny bit of attention. **


	11. Grunkle Stan in All His Glory

**And the boys are... -AJ**

* * *

"Hurry! We don't know what he's done to Perry!" Phineas exclaimed, brandishing his arms wildly. He was waiting for the others to pull their clothes on so that they could go and rescue Perry. They'd already eaten breakfast and gotten ready, and poor Phineas couldn't understand what was taking them so long. He was outside and ready to find his platypus before someone could even say, 'Meap!'

"We're coming, Phineas!" Dipper called. He ran out onto the porch of the Mystery Shack to where Phineas was and pulled his shoes on. Mabel, Soos, and Ferb followed moments afterwards. "Great. Grunkle Stan, let's go!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Grunkle Stan huffed. He ambled out with a large mace over his shoulders. Phineas' eyes widened. "You like it, Ferbius? Stole this in West Virginia."

"Um…the name's Phineas," he frowned and took a tiny step back from Grunkle Stan. "Cool…um…torture device."

"Ha, don't tell me you're scared, kid?" Stan laughed.

"Mortified…" Phineas said under his breath.

"Grunkle Stan, would you _PLEASE_ put your suit on if we're going out in public?" Dipper furrowed his brow angrily. "I know you don't care what Gideon thinks, but I know I don't want you wandering around Gravity Falls in your undershirt and boxers."

"Fine," Stan frowned. He walked back into the house and changed his outfit in a flash. "There, is this better?"

"How did he do that?!" Mabel gasped, squishing her face with her hands.

"Cartoons do some pretty unbelievable things," Ferb shrugged.

"Bro, you lost me," Phineas knit his brow in confusion. "That wasn't at all what she asked."

"It's a fourth wall thing, Phineas," Dipper sighed.

"…yep, still lost," Phineas bit his lip.

"Well, come on! We have to save the most adorable ball of fur ever!" Mabel exclaimed. She turned around and yelled back into the house. "WADDLES! C'MON WE'RE GONNA GO RESCUE PERRY FROM GIDEON!"

The pig ran outside and sat next to the eager Grunkle Stan. Smiling down at the pig, he jounced the mace in his hand a little and put his other on his hip. Stan was definitely ready to go take care of Gideon. Well, in his mind he was.

"Grunkle Stan, I don't think we want to brutally harm Gideon," Dipper frowned.

"Can't you have a little fun, kid?" Stan chuckled. He swung the mace around gently and watched as Dipper jumped back a little. Laughing, he rubbed Dipper on the head jokingly. "Kid, sometimes you gotta loosen up."

"We're not going to hurt him," Dipper narrowed his eyes. "We don't want the cops on you again, do we?"

"Fine," Stan grumbled.

"Now, I can lead us over to Gideon's house, does anyone have any questions or need to use the restroom first?" Dipper clapped his hands. "I don't want anyone clueless or needing to pee right in the middle."

Everyone stared back at him for a while like he was crazy. Dipper bit his lip and waited for a response. When none came, he picked up a book that was sitting on porch and slipped it in his vest.

"Can't I at least maim him a little?" Stan asked. Dipper slapped his forehead. "Okay."

* * *

**Oppan Stan style...!**


	12. Gideon is Giddy With Ideas

**Merry Christmas, ya'll! -AJ**

* * *

I pressed my face and hands up against the walls of my prison as hard as I could to make Gideon feel like I was analyzing his every move. Well, I was doing that, but I didn't have to pose quite like that. The glass kept fogging up in my face, though.

"Enjoying that little jar, Agent P?" Gideon cooed sarcastically.

Knowing he couldn't hear me in here, I banged on the glass with my fists and chattered angrily. He was so going to pay for this once I got back to my regular size. Gideon just laughed at me and pulled out a lid. My eyes widened.

"Fun fact for you, Agent P," Gideon raised his eyebrows. "You can only last so long without air."

"You wouldn't…" I mouthed. He screwed the lid on and laughed at me. I knew I had three minutes left of air. But I'm not revealing the tedious math I had to use to get that estimation because it might just hurt you. Trying not to panic, I decided to play smart-aleck and just smiled and shrugged. This seemed to upset Gideon. Grinning wide, I mouthed a few 'nice' words to him.

"TAKE THOSE FILTHY WORDS BACK, MONOTREME!" Gideon exclaimed. "I will not have a foul-mouthed captive in my dwelling. Not scared, are you?"

I shook my head, still smiling. Pulling a permanent marker out of my fur, I slowly wrote 'You're such a douchebag' on the inside of the glass large enough so that he read it. He furrowed his brow at me and flicked the jar.

"Agent P, you are getting on my very last nerves!" Gideon growled. "If I had another you, I'd keep you forever to torture you…wait just a minute."

An evil grin spread across his face. I was slowly running out of oxygen, but he unintentionally saved me by uncapping the jar. He picked up some tweezers and reached down into it, plucking a few furs off of my back and placing them in his hand. A cackle erupted from his mouth.

"It's such a perfect plan, Agent P," Gideon glowered down at me. "All I have to do is make myself look just like you, then get brought back to your dimension, then find my way to the dimension with the eviler version of your friend in the lab coat. What do you think?"

"You're mad!" I screamed. He was going to completely steal my identity. That meant only one thing for me; he wasn't planning on keeping me. Whether or not he was intending to kill me or not was still up in the air.

Smiling from ear to ear, he pulled out a brown, leather-bound book with a golden hand on the front of it. Inside of the hand there was a thin, black two. He flipped through the pages until he'd found the correct spot, and then he began to dance about the room gathering ingredients into a large flask. I took note that he had dumped the tiny fistful of hairs into the flask as well. Grimacing, I decided then and there I wasn't about to watch him drink that.

"So, Agent P," the boy chuckled, picking up the jar and placing it next to the gunk that he'd made. "Are you ready to watch my transformation?"

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You're a skeptic, aren't you?" he hummed. "You don't believe the secrets of Gravity Falls. That's okay; most people don't. My own parents don't even believe me. I have a bad feeling that Dipper Pines does, though. How about a little backstory?

"There once was a kid named Gideon. He was young back when his parents decided to get up and move out to Gravity Falls, Oregon, for no particular reason. When he'd moved there, everyone made fun of him. Not a single person loved Gideon, not even his parents, nope. He was a hopeless nerd that spoke like an old Englishman. But this boy found something that could help him to get vengeance on everyone who'd wronged him. He found this book, the very one you see is open on my desk this very moment.

"The plan was simple, oh, so simple! Become famous, then take over the world with one swipe of my credit card! But no! The Pines family intervened. Stanford competes for my customers. And Dipper keeps me from Mabel and conquest. Three persons standing in my way. But, with the aid of your friend in the lab coat and his counterpart, I think we'll have the worlds under our thumbs, don't you?"

"YOU ARE A MORON!" I screamed and slammed my fists on the glass. He laughed and stirred up his concoction as if he hadn't noticed me at all. "YOU'RE MENTAL! YOU'RE SICK! I REPEAT, YOU ARE A DOUCHEBAG! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO GET AWAY WITH THIS YOU TWERP!"

"What was that? I can't hear you?" he giggled childishly, looking over at my jar and tapping at it. "Did someone put Agent P on mute? Whoops, can't find the remote, little fella."

"Oh, he is so going to pay for this," I growled under my breath.

"Does the widdle baby pwadapuh want to go fow a widey, wide?" he cooed. "Well, you're gonna have to wait, Uncle Gideon's got to drink his potion first. Cheers to world domination!"

He lifted the flask of muck up to his lips and started to chug the goop down like it was lemonade. I put a hand over my mouth and tried my best to stay calm, but I ended up vomiting in my mouth anyways. Setting the flask down, he cackled evilly as he shrank down to my original height and his features slowly morphed from his freakish yet adorable human body into my exact body. I felt somewhat violated.

"What do you think?" he snickered at me in my own voice.

"I think it's freaky," I shuddered. "And I feel really violated, can you please go back to being regular Gideon, it was less connotative."

"Make up connotative ideas all day long, Agent P, I'm not changing back until I know that I've got my pieces in place," Gideon smiled. He placed me up on a shelf and frowned. "Hmm, something's not right here…oh! I know!"

Stopping down, he picked up my fedora and placed it on his head. Oh, no he did not. He was about to lose a limb, or something worse, because nobody touches my fedora. I shook the jar as hard as I could and knocked it off of the shelf. Before he had a chance to catch it, it hit the wooden floor and shattered. I leapt out of the shards and made for the nearest hole. Ducking in, I heard Gideon scream in agony.

"YOU STUPID MONOTREME! THIS ISN'T OVER!" he spat. "BY THE TIME YOU CATCH ANYONE'S ATTENTIONS, I WILL HAVE OVERTAKEN NOT ONLY THIS DIMENSION, BUT ALSO YOURS AND THE THIRD THAT YOUR COUNTERPARTS COME FROM, OR MY NAME IS NOT GIDEON FAELIAN BRECKENRIDGE!"

Poking my head out into the opening of the hole, I watched him kick his furniture around and snatch up the remote to the Other-Dimensionator. He readjusted my fedora so that it was low over his eyes and stomped out of his room. I cringed inside as he walked off with my fedora on my head. Regardless, I crawled through the hole until I found myself outside.

Leaping into the tall grass, I ran as fast as I could in what I thought was the direction of the Mystery Shack. Now all that mattered was that I beat Gideon to Phineas. The hard part was navigating from down this low. The grass was all over my head, and what seemed like miles was inches. Things were going downhill real fast.

* * *

**Perry and...Perry?**


	13. The Upper Hand Goes to- Gideon

**Last update of the year! Enjoy! -AJ**

* * *

"Hurry! We don't know what Gideon's done with him!" Dipper exclaimed, running as fast as his legs could take him. He pumped his arms back and forth, trying to pace himself. Mabel sprinted past him and hopped onto a nearby golf cart that had a question mark stickered to the front of it. She started the engine while the others piled onto it.

"Are we all gonna fit on this thing?" Stan raised one eyebrow.

"No, no you aren't."

Everyone's head spun around to see Perry leaning with one hand placed against the totem pole outside of the Mystery Shack. Confused, but delighted, Phineas leapt off of the golf cart and ran over to greet him. He picked the platypus up in his arms and squeezed him tightly.

"Perry! You're okay!" Phineas grinned.

"Of course, I'm okay," he chuckled.

"Your voice sounds…different…" Dipper noted. "Kind of…Southern."

"Oh, um, that?" he laughed nervously and bit the edge of his bill. "Well, Gideon Faelian Breckenridge was tampering with me, but I'm fine now."

"His name's Gideon Charles Gleeful, Perry," Dipper said, unable to hide his laugh.

"Is that so?" Perry asked, looking somewhat amused. He pulled off his fedora and reached down into it, bringing out the remote to the Other-Dimensionator. "Now, how do we use this so that we can get home?"

"Same as always, Perry," Phineas frowned. "Just pull the handle backwards and step through the portal."

"I was just making sure you remembered, too," Perry said quickly. He looked over to Doofenshmirtz and grinned. "You, in the lab coat! Get directly behind me and follow me."

"Are you talking to me, Perry the platypus?" Doof narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, I'm talking to you, get behind me and follow me," Perry spat. "I will explain in a few moments."

"Okay?" Doof cocked his head, but did what he was told. Perry pulled the handle of the remote back and the portal erupted from the antenna at the end of it. Cackling, Perry hopped through and pulled Doof behind him.

"This time, I win, Dipper Pines!" Perry shouted back through. Dipper's eyes widened in realization. He made a dash for the portal, but it closed just before he reached it.

"I can't believe Perry just left without us!" Phineas exclaimed.

"That wasn't Perry!" Dipper shouted. "That was Gideon! But…why did he say his name was Gideon Faelian Breckenridge?"

"Perhaps that's what he's changing his name to when he gets married," Mabel suggested.

"No, I think it was to…no!" Dipper slapped his forehead. "Whatever he did to Perry, he must've left him alive and able to access him. So to keep Perry from catching his trail, he gave him a fake name. Of course, he still used the first name Gideon since Perry already knew that."

"But then why would he tell us that that was his name?" Mabel pointed out.

"Maybe he's delusional?" Phineas piped up.

"Delusional?" Stan huffed. "The kid's a lunatic."

"Again, he's trying to throw Perry off," Dipper shrugged. "It could be possible that Perry ran across us and asked about a Gideon Faelian Breckenridge. We'd be confused, he'd be confused, and it would take longer for him to put the pieces together."

"So that leaves us one good question," Mabel sighed. "I think we all know it."

"Where's Perry?" Phineas blinked. "The real one?"

* * *

**Okay, they're screwed.**


	14. No, Seriously, Where the Heck is Perry?

**Ya'll wanted to get back to tiny Perry, so here he is xD -AJ**

* * *

I was running as fast as my little legs could take me. It was hard to determine where exactly I was and how far I'd run, but I hoped to goodness that I was progressing enough to make it to Phineas, Ferb, Dipper, Mabel, and Doof fast enough. Not that the Stan figure wasn't helpful, but I had a bad feeling he'd just make fun of me. Stopping for a little bit, I sat down on a nearby pebble and rested.

Wiping off my brow, I looked up. There was nothing but sky and trees. No humans around, no animals in my radar; just nothing. I suddenly found myself wishing I'd grabbed a map from the Mystery Shack on my way out. Of course, this was a silly notion, as Gideon had knocked the living daylights out of me before getting me outside. My animosity towards that adorable Southern bell was growing each minute I stood there. Then someone stepped on me.

It was such a sudden and unexpected thing, you know. To be stepped on and be the size of a bug. The breath gets knocked out of you, your entire body is smashed into the ground, and you find that now you really have to pee, but can't. It's not pleasant, not pleasant at all. Whoever stepped on me lifted his or her shoe and took a small step further. Coughing and gasping for air, I stood up again and proceeded to unceremoniously tug at the shoelace of the person.

"Help!" I exclaimed. The person didn't acknowledge me. Frowning, I yelled even louder up at him or her. "HEY, GENIUS, WATCH WHERE YOU STEER THESE SNEAKERS, WILL YA?!"

The person cleaned out their ear with a finger, obviously unsure if they'd heard me or not. Dipper. It had to be Dipper. Phineas and Ferb didn't do that, and I was almost certain a girl wouldn't stick her finger in her ear to clean it.

"Did you guys hear something?" Yeah. That's Dipper all right.

"Yeah, I think it was my conscience!" Mabel. It was too feminine to be anyone else.

"Mabel, your conscience should sound just like you," Dipper sighed. "This noise was more of like a tiny person calling for help. I heard something about sneakers."

"Well, I doubt Jiminy Cricket would ever pay you any mind now," Mabel huffed.

"What?" The unmistakable voice of Phineas. Down here, guys. Extremely agitated platypus that no longer fits his fedora. I pulled harder on Dipper's shoelace. He looked down and saw it moving. Curious, he stooped down low and looked hard into the grass. His nose came inches away from me. I furrowed my brow and chattered angrily.

"Took you long enough," I growled. Dipper's eyes widened and he jumped back.

"Aaaah!" he shouted. Everyone turned to look at him.

"What's the matter?" Mabel asked him. "Are you scared?"

"What, no!" Dipper defended, but by that time she was poking him in the nose and blowing razz berries. He laughed a little and stooped back down to me again. "Hey, one second, I'm gonna pick you up nice and easy, alright?"

"You better be nice about it," I grumbled. He placed his hand flat against the ground and beckoned for me to hop into his palm. I shot him an unnerved look, but did it anyways. Dipper stood back up and waved for everyone to come in close. Phineas was the first one over.

"P-Perry?!" he exclaimed. "How did you get so small?"

"Three words- Gideon Faelian Breckenridge," I spat. Dipper shook his head and wagged his index finger at me. "What? I know what happened."

"His real name is Gideon Charles Gleeful," Dipper corrected me. "He gave you that fake name in hopes of throwing you off. Unfortunately, when he crossed us, he accidentally gave us the false name and pretty much screwed that idea over."

"What!" I put my hands on both sides of my head. "No, no! He beat me to you guys?! No, no, no! This cannot be happening!"

"It can't?!" Mabel gasped. She put her hands to her mouth and widened her eyes. "Does that mean we're all just a crazy dream? Does anyone really exist? Is there no such thing as the platypus, Dipper?!"

"Could you make sense for five seconds?" Phineas asked her, his eyebrows knitting in frustration.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Mabel smiled innocently.

"Wait, he told you his plan?" Dipper turned his attention to me, blocking out Phineas and Mabel's argument. I nodded solemnly and sat down in his palm. He smiled a little as if a crazy idea had popped in his head. "Tell us everything. Everything he told you, did to you, and did as himself. Spill the beans, Agent P."

"Well, I can, but what good will it do? Gideon's probably already in our dimension and getting ready to enact his plan as we speak," I sighed. He gave me a questioning look. "We need to follow him- he knows things that I never told him, and now he's planning inter-dimensional world domination."

"But he took the remote," Phineas objected.

"He took _your_ remote, Phineas," I pointed out. He frowned in confusion. "Okay, I hate myself for quoting my nemesis, but- backstory time. When we hopped through the portal, I didn't know that there was a remote in your pocket. So, I grabbed a second remote. After you gave the first one to Gideon by accident, I had stored the second one in my fur for safe-keeping. However, I either misplaced it in the Mystery Shack or Gideon swiped it off of me at his house. We need to find it and follow him."

"Perry! Why didn't you say something about this _yesterday_?" Phineas asked me. "We could have gone home by now!"

"I knew that Gideon kid was up to something," I said nervously. "The instant he took the remote from you I knew something was up. Hate me, cry, and stay angry with me all you want, but I'm a spy- it's in my nature to investigate and catch suspicious activity."

"Look, I don't hate you," Phineas smiled. "I do suppose you did us a favor by waiting, as we'd never have caught Gideon if you'd have told us."

"Thanks, Phinny," I nodded.

"Alright, you heard him," Dipper said, taking charge. "We're splitting up into two groups. Mabel, Ferb, and Grunkle Stan can search back at the Mystery Shack. Phineas, Perry, and myself will go back to Gideon's and search. Hopefully we can figure out how to return you to normal size."

"That shouldn't be too hard," I told him. "He used a flashlight and said you'd built one like it before, but it had been destroyed."

"That sneaky little dirt bag," Dipper growled.

"Well, c'mon, guys!" Phineas waved. He grabbed Dipper by the hand and pulled him along. "We haven't got all day! Man, if Ferb and I had the proper tools, we could build something that could freeze time in all dimensions, but we don't, so, off to Gideon's!"

"Phineas, I'll go in front so that you know where you're going," Dipper laughed. He set me down in Phineas' hand and smiled at my human. "But I love your enthusiasm. I'd say it's your best quality."

"Thanks," Phineas said, turning a little red. I chuckled to myself. It was interesting how great a pair they made. "Now let's go kick some Gideon hiney."

* * *

**Yeah, Phineas wants it to get real. And so does Stan. **


	15. Gideon Plus Doof Equals Goof

**Short chapter, but important nonetheless. -AJ**

* * *

"Perry the platypus, I'm still confused," Doof scratched his head. "Why did you take me back through without the others? You seemed so concerned about them yesterday and all, but then you just leave them? Are you evil now?"

"Would you be quiet, Heinz!" Gideon spat, talking through his own voice once more. "For the last time, I am not Agent P and he is not me! I am Gideon Charles Gleeful and I need you to focus! You are going to build a second Other Dimensionator away from this one here and you're going to take me to this 'second dimension' to meet your counterpart!"

"Wait, so if you're not Perry the platypus, then what did you do with him?" Doof frowned, unwilling to get past the topic of his nemesis yet.

"Ah, just a _little_ secret of ours," Gideon chuckled. He shook off the jolly moment and resumed his ranting. "By durnit, you will make that darn machine if it's the last thing you do, old man! I have to rule over Gravity Falls, this is no longer about just vengeance!"

"So what did you do with him again?" Doof blinked. Gideon's forehead started to turn bright red. He threw down the remote and walked over to Doof.

"If you don't build that dad-burn machine, I will do some vile things to you, do you hear me?!" Gideon shouted. Doof trembled and slowly began to work away at the inator. Huffing, Gideon walked into the kitchen and looked around for something to snack on. Hopefully ice cream. Without nuts. Norm walked in, still carrying the cookie tray.

"Ah, there you are, Perry," he sang optimistically.

"Do you mind?!" Gideon said through clenched teeth. "I just want a snack, okay!"

"Uh-oh, the platypus had been angered," Norm chortled. He lowered his cookie tray next to Gideon and waved it a little. "They're hot and fresh."

"D-do they have nuts in them?" Gideon asked, half-closing one eye.

"Nope, just chocolate chips," Norm said happily. Frowning, Gideon took one and ate it.

"I 'spose that's perdy good," he sighed. "Gimme another."

* * *

**Gideon and his hatred of nuts. Tsk. **


	16. The Kidnapping

**Back to the queen of busting. -AJ**

* * *

"Candace, this isn't a good idea," Stacy protested. She didn't like where this was going. Of course, she hadn't enjoyed the thought of looking for Phineas, Ferb, and Perry in the first place, but a promise was a promise. "You said it yourself, this guy's an evil villain."

"Relax, Stace, he's a complete idiot," Candace waved her hand dismissively and pressed the buzzer at the bottom of the building.

"And how do you know him, again?" Stacy frowned.

"Long story short, he's Perry's arch enemy," Candace smiled. "Don't you remember? The second dimension? Robots everywhere?"

"I thought that was a really cool dream," Stacey blinked.

"Stacy! That really happened!" Candace exclaimed. She was interrupted by Doofenshmirtz's worried sounding voice.

"Wh-who is it?" he asked, his voice sounding garbled through the intercom.

"I'm Candace, if you can recall me from our second dimension adventure," she said very matter-of-factly. "Phineas and Ferb's sister. The platypus is their pet. You know."

"Y-yeah, he says you can come right up," the man replied, and then the intercom fell quiet. Candace smiled triumphantly and waltzed right into the apartment building with an air about her that radiated her impulsive plans. Sighing, Stacy followed her into the elevator.

"See, Stacy? It's all about connections," Candace beamed.

"Has it occurred to you that we might just find the evil guy and Perry?" Stacy pointed out. Candace's eyes snapped open in bitter apprehension.

"Well, we'd better hope they're here or the guy at least knows where they are," Candace laughed anxiously. She twiddled her thumbs as the elevator rose. The music playing just so happened to be her mom's hit single, 'I Wanna Have Fun.'

"Man, this elevator music is really growing on me," Stacy smiled. She'd spoken too soon, though, because the bell dinged and the doors opened up to the lavender hallway. "Wow, that kid Irving would really hate this hallway."

"No, shiz," Candace said. She walked down to the right door and looked up at it.

"Doof-en-shirts?" Stacy frowned in frustration.

"You left out the 'm', you know," Candace sighed. She lifted her fist and rapped on the door. The doorknob twisted, but the person who answered wasn't Doofenshmirtz. Candace and Stacy's eyes dropped down to see a short kid, even shorter than Phineas and Ferb, with tall, white hair and a baby blue suit. He smiled a little and gave them a cute smile.

"Oh, ladies, welcome, I didn't know we were expecting company," he chuckled. He had an obvious Southern drawl, but an overdone syntax. Who was he? "Well, come on in, Doofenshmirtz is working away at his Other-Dimensionator at the moment. Are you a part of his evil takeover plan?"

"No…we're here for my brothers, Phineas and Ferb," Candace frowned, narrowing her eyes at this kid. "And perhaps their platypus."

"What?" the kid's face turned from adorable to downright malicious. His left eye started to twitch and sweat started to pour down his temples. "What were those names? You're looking for Phineas, Ferb, and Agent P?"

"Yeah, I need to take them home before my mom finds out I lost them," Candace said, ignoring the kid's mood swing. If he'd have been a girl, Candace would have figured he was enduring Pre-Menstrual Syndrome. "Did they come over here to…play or whatnot?"

"Play?" the kid laughed an annoying little laugh. He sounded almost psychotic. "Play? Oh, we played a game. A little game I like to call Gideon almost killed your pet platypus and has no intention of returning your family members to you."

"Who's Gideon? I'll show him who's boss!" Candace said haughtily.

"I am," the kid laughed maniacally. "And if you think you can take me on, you're out of your ever-living mind. I have powers and secrets that you can't even imagine. It would be wise of you to leave before you incur my wrath at its worst."

"I'm not leaving until you let my brothers and their pet leave with me," Candace huffed. "So if you don't tell me right now, I'm calling your parents, little man."

That pretty much did it for Gideon. His face turned an unnatural shade of red and sweat began to fall like a waterfall off of his face. He set his teeth, as if he was about to scream, and his eyebrows furrowed into a 'v' on his forehead.

"NO ONE TELLS WIDDLE OLD ME WHAT TO DO!" Gideon screamed. He grabbed a small medallion out of his pocket and wrapped his fingers tightly around it. Candace felt her body leave the ground. "NOBODY IS IN CHARGE OF ME! I WILL DO WHATEVER I WANT TO DO! YOU'LL REGRET THIS FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!"

He thrust his hand forward and threw Candace and Stacy into a nearby closet. Candace leapt up and tried to push the door open, but it wouldn't budge. He'd locked the door from the outside with some kind of magic.

"What are we gonna do?" she sobbed.

* * *

**Gideon is a creeper...**


	17. Gideon's Book

**Tiny Perry time! -AJ**

* * *

I wasn't having very much fun sitting in Dipper's hand. They weren't including me in any conversation, even though I was right there and could hear everything they were saying. It was annoying, since Phineas was being open about sharing personally embarrassing moments that he'd been through with me. Of course, what could I do to stop them? I was an inch or so tall; they could squish me to shut me up.

The walk to Gideon's house took a lot less time than the escape had. Dipper suggested we sneak up into his room, since his parents would mostly likely be downstairs. They ran around to the side of the house and asked me for the best way to get into his window. I had Phineas cup his hands and Dipper step up onto them. That alone helped Dipper grab onto the ledge. Once he's secured his grip, Phineas grabbed onto his legs and was pulled up the rest of the way solely on Dipper's strength. Me? I was cruelly shoved into Dipper's vest pocket while this played out. It smelled like something a little worse than Phineas' socks. When he pulled himself over the windowsill, I fell out of his pocket and back onto the floor.

"Well, this place looks exactly the same as I last saw it," I sighed. Dipper sat up and readjusted his hat, only to be knocked over again when Phineas fell through the window.

"Ow!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Would you two cut it out?" I frowned, standing up and turning to face them. "We gotta find that flashlight and the other remote!"

"Chill, Perry!" Dipper said nervously. He stood up and let Phineas just hit the floor.

"Oomph!" Phineas said. He jumped up and clung to Dipper much like Scooby would hang onto Shaggy.

"Dipper, Phineas, stop spooning each other and let's go!" I huffed.

"You're getting more on my nerves than Gideon does right now," Dipper said, staring hard at me. He shook Phineas off and walked over to Gideon's desk. "Can you remember what color this flashlight was?"

"I think it was red," I shrugged. He picked up the same flashlight Gideon had been holding before and waved it at me a little. "Yes! That's it! Brilliant, Dipper!"

"C-can we go, now?" Phineas stammered.

"No, we have to look for the other remote, too, remember?" Dipper told him. He pointed the flashlight at me and switched it on. I shrunk down even more. "Oh, whoops, wrong setting. Sorry, Perry."

"Thanks," I said sarcastically.

"Chill, man," Dipper rolled his eyes. He flipped the crystal over on the top and repeated the action. Once I was my normal size again, I ran over and gave him a quick hug. "Okay, okay, do you two ever stop hugging?"

"Sorry," I said, jumping back away. "Let's get to business- this room has to be searched pronto gusto."

"His parents don't bother him, I don't think we have to be super-fast," Dipper corrected. I went to comment, but he answered me even before the question was asked. "And yes, I understand that this situation may be a little time sensitive, Perry."

We split up and began to sort through Gideon's mess. His room was a trash area, as his temper tantrum from earlier had proven why broken furniture and items left askew covered his otherwise clean floor. I went straight for the place he'd had me tied up, knowing that some of my tools were there. Placing them in my fur where they belonged, I then began to move stuff around to look for the remote. As I was lifting a mirror, Dipper gasped, causing me to drop it. The glass shattered.

"Gideon, sugar, are you okay up there?" Mister Gleeful's muffled voice came from below. We all froze.

"Quick! Out of the window!" I hissed. Phineas didn't hesitate; he ran and leapt out of it. Sighing, I sprinted behind him. I paused at the sill and turned to see if Dipper was following. He was staring at Gideon's desk in a mesmerized state. "Dipper, c'mon!"

"Right," he nodded. He swiped a book off of the desk and followed me. We jumped out behind Phineas, who was lying in a melancholy heap on the ground. I pulled him up by the hand and ran for it. Dipper was right on my tail. He flipped out a cellphone, dialed something quickly and put the phone up to his ear. "Mabel! It's Dipper…we didn't find the remote, but we almost got caught. We're heading back to the Mystery Shack right now!"

"Dipper…" I said, the inflection of worry in my voice impossible to mask.

"What, Perry?" he asked. I pointed a thumb behind us. He glanced over his shoulder to see Mister Gleeful emerging from the front door of his house.

"What do you kids think you're doin'?!" he exclaimed. He hopped into a car and tried to start the engine, but it refused to ignite. I smirked.

"How in the world did you know he was following us?" Dipper cast a curious glance at me while we ran.

"I'm a secret agent," I chuckled. "I don't miss much."

"Gideon kidnapped you," he pointed out.

"I never said I could interpret people's intentions," I replied curtly. "The first time I saw him, I thought he was a ditzy kid that was all talk. That's the last time I assume anything. The last time."

"And this is the last time you let Dipper be in control!" Mabel's voice squealed. We stopped in our tracks and watched as Mabel, Ferb, and Soos drove up in a small golf cart with a question mark on the front. "Hop on board the Mabel Express, guys!"

"Go, Mabel!" Phineas shouted. We all leapt up into the back seat and clung to whatever we could. I went to let go, but Dipper shook his head vigorously.

"Not a good idea," he moaned. "Not with Mabel driving."

We rode in that fashion all the way back to the Mystery Shack. Once we arrived there, everyone but Soos jumped off of the car almost immediately. Stan walked out of the shack with a slight swagger to his walk. He pulled the other remote out of his pocket triumphantly and brandished it for everyone to see.

"Look what I got!" he cackled. "You kids have no clue how to look for anything."

"Actually, I do," Dipper said matter-of-factly. He held up the book he'd swiped and smiled almost devilishly. I gasped, recognizing it. It was the book with the golden hand and the thin, black two on the front.

"That's the book he used to steal my identity!" I screamed.

"Exactly," Dipper nodded.

"What significance does this have to us, kid?" Stan huffed nervously. "What good will that book do us at all?"

"It tells us the source of all of this power he has," Dipper insisted. "Without it, he's nothing!"

"And how do you know this?" Stan retorted.

"This," Dipper grinned. He pulled an identical book with a three on it out.

* * *

**So...Dipper's open about his book.**


	18. Two Mishaps in Gideon's Plan

**Gideon is being Gideon... -AJ**

* * *

Gideon watched as Doofenshmirtz constructed a second Other-Dimensionator. (Or, as Doof had so insisted, it was the fifth time he'd built one). His plan was falling together, and it was all thanks to that stupid secret agent. And now that he'd remade the amulet that Mabel had destroyed, under Dipper's influence, no one could stop him from getting what he wanted. Not even himself.

Norm walked by and cast a curious look at the closet that Gideon had locked Candace and Stacy in. Annoyed, Gideon stood up and stomped over to him. He put his hands on his hips and furrowed his brow deeply.

"If you don't leave that closet alone, android, I will disassemble you!" Gideon spat.

"I'm just curious as to why you locked them in without offering them cookies," Norm said optimistically. His overly-happy voice plucked Gideon's nerves. The bottom lid of his left eye started to twitch, just like it always did when Gideon was trying not to show he was upset.

"We don't offer our captives treats!" Gideon spluttered. His breathing picked up. He wrapped his fingers around the amulet and it started to glow green. Using its powers, he lifted Norm off of the ground and threw him across the room.

"Ow!" Norm said, his voice still sounding considerably happy.

"Incompetent piece of metal," Gideon said under his breath. He walked back over to Doof and narrowed his eyes at the scientist. "When are you gonna finish that machine?!"

"Relax, kid, I'll get this fixed in no time!" Doof said hurriedly. "It takes real skill to build an inator under pressure, I'll have you know."

"I DON'T CARE WHAT SKILLS YOU HAVE, YOU'D BETTER FINNISH THAT MACHINE OR IT'LL BE YOUR LIFE, OLD MAN!" Gideon shouted. Doof cowered and hurriedly began to wire in the back of the unfinished inator. Satisfied with the result somewhat, Gideon walked back over to the corner he'd started in and sat down on a stool he'd placed there with a solemn expression on his face. He reached into the inner pocket of his jacket and went to grab his book, but then he realized that it wasn't there. "Where's my book?!"

"Your what?" Doof called from underneath the inator.

"WHERE IN TARNATION IS MY BOOK, YOU FOOL?!" Gideon shrieked.

"Chill, kid, it's just a book," Doof said lazily. This boiled Gideon's anger even more. His face turned a brilliant shade of scarlet. Wrapping his fingers even tighter around the amulet, he lifted everything he didn't deem important in the room and threw it around, causing mass hysteria in the tenant.

"THAT BOOK IS MY TICKET TO THE WORLD!" he cried, thrusting his fists into the world, unwilling to let go of the amulet. "THAT BOOK GAVE ME THESE POWERS! THAT BOOK TOLD ME EVERYTHING I NEEDED TO KNOW ABOUT GRAVITY FALLS SO THAT I COULD MASTER ITS SECRETS! FIND THAT BOOK, IMBECILE, YOU HAD BETTER FIND THAT BOOK!"

Gideon continued to yell on and on. He threw every piece of furniture in sight, and even some out of sight. If it had legs, if it was wooden, if it was soft- he made no real discernment at all. Everything except the Other-Dimensionators and Doof was being tossed around. Then, a thought crossed Gideon's mind. A horrifying, terrible thought that only someone with powers such as he could have imagined. He crammed his fist into his pocket and pulled out picture of Dipper and Mabel that he'd acquired. It was the last photo of them he hadn't burned Dipper off of. Narrowing his eyes to slits, he commenced with the burning.

"Well played, Dipper Pines," he said quietly. "You've made the worst mistake ever."

* * *

**Oh no...what is Gideon up to now!**


	19. Puppeteer

**This was a little hard to write. Tell me what ya'll think, cool? Weird? -AJ**

* * *

Gideon tightened his grip around the amulet and concentrated. It was the first time his magic would be crossing dimensions, and he wanted this plan to be executed smoothly. He reached his hand out and felt for what he was looking for with his telekinetic powers, and he started to play the part of a killer puppeteer…

We were gathering some things that might be useful in a fight with a kid who had telekinesis. Dipper had both of his books packed away, and I'd reclaimed most of my tools. I still really wanted my fedora back. Mabel grabbed a grappling hook, Stan passed out dangerous objects like maces, and Waddles chewed through a pile of notepads I had dropped for a lack of need. Man, are regular animals all like this?

"Alright, we might need some kind of anti-telekinesis thing to keep on our persons, but the book says that we'd have to go under the waterfall to retrieve it," Dipper told us. "So, who's up for a swim?"

"Me! Semi-aquatic mammal in the house!" I said, waving my arm around.

"Or, you could just have these that we built against telekinetic forces," Phineas suggested, passing a device to each of us. "Ferb and I built them one day for really no reason, and I'm not sure why they were in my pocket, but, you know, how convenient."

"Very," I nodded. Just as he was about to hand me one, my hand involuntarily flew up and smacked it out of his hand.

"Perry, this isn't the time for that," Dipper scolded.

"Aw, Dipper, he just wants to have fun!" Mabel defended. She placed a tennis ball in her hand and hit it at Dipper. "Whop!"

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

"No, I didn't mean to do that," I told them, folding my arms. They unfolded themselves and started to taunt the others in the room. "I'm not in control right now, I swear to you!"

"Right," Dipper nodded. "Now stop taunting us and pick up your-"

He didn't have a chance to answer, because I'd leapt over and punched him full-force in the gut. I tried to move, but all save for my head was out of my control. What the heck was going on?

"Perry, don't hit!" Mabel said, casting a challenging glare at me.

"I'm not!" I cried. "It's like my arms have their own volition or something! I can only move my head!"

"Gideon!" Dipper and Mabel whispered in sync. Dipper started flipping through his book. That's when the really weird part happened.

"Dipper Pines, I knew you'd eventually show me how you know what you know, I just never had expected to be seeing it through a beaver's eyes," Gideon's voice said. Now I couldn't talk, why would he…oh.

"Ah! That is so freaky!" Mabel exclaimed. She backed up. "I prefer Perry!"

"Gideon, what gives?" Dipper asked him. "Don't you have an inator or something to be building?"

"Ha, ha, ha!" Gideon snickered. "You're funny, Dipper Pines. No, I've got the lunatic pharmacist building that for me. And his pathetic excuse of a robot is giving me refreshments. I keep telling him not to mind the red-head and her Asian friend, but he's a horrible listener."

"Candace!" Phineas shouted. "What have you done to her?!"

"If you can get past Agent P, perhaps you'll find out," Gideon cackled. "But for now, let's watch a new type of secret agent scene- where the agent goes rogue because he's being puppeted and won't be coming back to his senses for a good long while."

With that, he gave my body a jerk, sending me up into the air in a complicated spin move. I landed in front of Dipper, and he started forcing me to perform some of the craziest karate moves he could think of to try and hit Dipper. I forced myself to think straight and fought back.

"Dipper, parry!" I said, just as my fist was coming at him. He did so. "Good, now duck!"

"How is this going to help?" Dipper asked, clearly frustrated.

"Someone figure it out, but in the meantime, I don't want you guys hurt!" I said quickly. "Just do as I say and- Dipper, jump!"

"Okay!" he shouted, jumping as he did so. "Mabel, Phineas, Ferb- someone figure out how to stop this!"

"Move your head to the side!" I told him as my fist upper-cut. "Roll out of the way!"

"Dude, how are you predicting what he'd going to do?" Dipper asked me.

"Does that really matter at this point?" I sighed. "To the left, to the left!"

"Yes!" he said, gasping a little as he jumped left.

"Look, I'm a secret agent, I was trained to be able to predict the opponent's every single move!" I told him. "Just never thought it would be through my own arms…Dipper jump back, jump back!"

"Got it," he said, leaping backwards. Gideon moved me forward. I honestly felt like a pawn on a chess board at that moment. Whatever he wanted me to do, I did it without choice. I was just a piece in his sick little game to destroy this wonderful family. For some reason, he'd picked me as his tool. My fist cut left, and I told Dipper to sway right. Finally, I asked him to hit back. Seeming a little unnerved in doing so, he punched me as hard as he could in the stomach and watched me fall backwards. Then he realized I was trying to give him a breath.

"Dipper!" Phineas called. "Tickle him!"

"What?!" Dipper cried, taken back by the command.

"Use Gideon's weaknesses against him!" Phineas reiterated. "Mabel says he's really ticklish, just tickle him!"

"O-okay, then," Dipper said, swallowing. As Gideon thrust my arms forward to grab his neck, Dipper dropped down, rolled forward, hopped up, and then started to tickle my sides. Both my voice and Gideon's voice broke out into fits of laughter. I could feel my body once more.

"It's working!" Mabel cheered. "And now I know that Perry's ticklish, too!"

"Di-Dipper P-pines, y-you cut that out, now, ya hear?!" Gideon said through his laughter. It was hard for him to sound harsh while he was cackling, though.

"Good job, Dipper!" Mabel cheered. Ferb ran over and placed the telekinesis deflector on me, and with that, Gideon was gone. Dipper sat back away from me and made a face. I frowned back at him.

"What? You helped beat Gideon, no self-pat on the back?" I asked.

"Do you have any idea what you smell like?" Dipper grimaced. "I mean, take a bath or something."

"Hey!" I exclaimed, putting my hands on my hips. Phineas walked over and sat down next to me. He, too, made a face.

"Whoa, you need a bath!" he gasped. "Have you been sleeping in meatloaf?"

Okay, under no circumstances was I getting a bath. And that's that.

* * *

**I got the puppeting idea from a mixture of watching Mirror, Mirror and Gravity Falls' 'The Inconveniencing'. **


	20. Across a Third Dimension

**I'm enjoying the direction this is leading me in. And FYI, my easy-updating system failed when my school decided to block the way I was updating, so the wait will sadly be longer. -AJ**

* * *

Gideon's anger was definitely at its peak right now. He didn't know how the group of rag-tag nobody's and the Pines family had been able to counteract his telekinesis, but it was getting on his last nerves. On top of that, he now knew that Dipper Pines had book three. That meant that book one was still missing. Unable to find a reason to cool down, he stormed into the room where Doof was building the next Other-Dimensionator.

"IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP, I WILL SELL YOUR PATHETIC ROBOT!" he shouted. Doof stepped away from the machine and blinked at him. Sweat was once again pouring down Gideon's brow, and his face was redder than the blood flowing through it.

"I don't care what you do with the big lob," Doof said, obviously not caring. Gideon thought a little harder, but nothing he knew of meant a lot to the supposedly evil man. He pulled out Perry's fedora, stared at it angrily, and threw it on the ground. Doof let out a small gasp. "What have you _done_ to my _nemesis_?!"

"I haven't, done-" Gideon started, but then he froze. There was the weak spot. He cleared his throat and started over. "Nothing yet. But what I _will _do to him if you don't finish this machine in the next fifteen minutes will make sure you _never_ see him again."

"I'm working, I'm working!" Doof cried. "I-it's almost done, I just have to attach this to this and…"

"And what?!" Gideon demanded. Doof took a long, hard look at the machine he'd forced Phineas and Ferb to build for him yesterday. His eyes wandered to the self-destruct button he was about to install, only to realize that there was none.

"They took out my self-destruct button…" he whispered. He put down the button and re-wired it through the main function.

"Beg pardon?" Gideon said, stepping closer. He could feel that he might have to yell again in about ten seconds. Doof pressed the button in the middle of the machine, causing it to squeal a little. Lights lit up around the button, and a green orb started to form. It flattened out and began to show through to the next dimension. Gideon's eyes got wide. The image that showed up was… "Is that a couch?"

"Yes, yes it is," Doof nodded. "And that which you see there, is the dimension you're trying to get to!"

"Perfect!" Gideon grinned. He started to laugh and thought of the many ways he would celebrate his success once the worlds were all his to control. With a giddy smile on his face, Gideon stepped through to the next dimension and took in the surroundings. Everything was purple and green. Doof stepped through after him. A second Doof, dressed in all black with one eye patched up and a short beard.

"You know, the first time you showed up here, other me, it was strange," the second one said to the first. He poked him in the chest. "Now it's just plain weird, especially with this grinning kid you brought along. How many strange, annoying kids do you know?"

"He's here for _you_," the first Doof huffed, folding his arms. "So don't go looking at me. Ask him what he wants, he never did tell me."

"I need BOTH of you, you babbling idiot!" Gideon spat. Both Doofs looked down at him questioningly. "We are going to form a triumvirate, you hear? We're going to rule three dimensions together. This one, the one we just came from, and my own. And there's nothing that stupid group of kids and their little platypus can do about it."

Just then, the Doof wearing all black snapped his fingers and waited. Gideon furrowed his eyebrows for a moment and went to say something to him, but a metal object flew out of the sky and landed right in front of him. It was roughly the size of Perry, and when it looked up, it pretty much looked like a robotic version of Perry. Gideon bit his lip.

"I WILL NOT HAVE _TWO_ AGENT P'S INTERFERING IN MY PLANS!" he screamed. The cyborg looked up at the second Doof and blinked with one real eye. That Doof sighed and gave the platypus a look.

"This is not Agent P," he explained. "He was _once_ my nemesis, like you think he is, but after I took over this Tri-State Area, I made him general of my large army. I call him Platyborg. Now that we aren't rulers anymore, though, we're trying to regain that which we once lost. I had a change of heart for a little bit after my Choo-Choo was returned to me, but when Monogram and the Firestorm Girls put me in the jail, I had a new backstory; being bested by a platypus from another dimension and his stupid human friend."

"Phineas," Gideon and the first Doof both said, acknowledging the red-headed inventor. Smiling, the other Doof seemed to realize that he was not alone in this need for vengeance against someone in Gideon's opposing group.

"Ah, so we have a common ground in this, I see," that Doof remarked.

"Yeah, I kidnapped that kid and he got away," the other Doof grumbled, tugging at one of the sleeves of his lab coat. Both Gideon and the other Doof blinked at him. "What? Norm was being a bother and started offering them cookies while I tried to pull off my evil plan, and then Perry the platypus jumped in and started distracting me; long story short, the kids jumped through the portal to Gideon's dimension, I followed to keep my captives, and Perry the platypus scrambled after us to beat me up."

"I think your counterpart needs some help," Gideon whispered to the newest member of the party. Doof nodded and closed his one eye.

"Yes, yes he does," the second Doof sighed. "Either way, you now have myself, Platyborg, and what's left of my Normbots to help take over these three dimensions."

"Three whole worlds will be ours!" Gideon cackled. He walked to the edge of the terrace and looked out over the people below. "Just imagine; a world where no one could tell us no. A world without embarrassment. A world without Phineas stopping you. A world without Agent P stopping you. A world without Dipper Pines stopping you, and Mabel as your queen. Can you feel it? The awesome emanating from that world? It's so surreal."

The two Doofs smiled evilly and nodded. Yes, they could picture a world that they owned. They could see a lack of embarrassment, naysayers, and most particularly, nemeses and interfering kids. Gideon might have been just a kid, but he had a point. A very valid point, at that.

* * *

**My dog just said, "mmmmmeeeeeuuuunnnhhhh." What does that mean...?**


	21. Candace Locates Candace

** Back to the girls in the closet...yerp. -AJ**

* * *

They didn't really know how long they'd been locked in a closet, but they had sure as heck tried everything to get out of it. Bobby pins, sharp objects on the floor, and even the typical trying to slam it open with heavy objects that were sitting in the closet hadn't worked. Whatever that Gideon kid had done, he'd made sure they couldn't get out. Now, they were slumped over on the floor staring at their toes.

"Well, are there any card games in here?" Stacy sighed. She started to rummage around in the junk pile around them for something to entertain herself with.

"There has to be a reason he left us in here," Candace mumbled to herself. Picking herself up, she put one eye to the keyhole of the closet and did her best to look around the room. "Wait, no one's even here. He just left us."

"Wow, that's not cool," Stacy moaned.

"Wait, the robot's still here," Candace continued, ignoring her friend's complaint. She started to bang on the door. "HEY MISTER ROBOT GUY! HELP!"

"Someone's knocking on the closet door!" Norm said optimistically. "I wonder who it could be."

Candace jumped back away from the door when she heard him stomping towards the door. She grabbed Stacy and pushed her back as well. The doorknob began to rattle, and then it broke off.

"Whoops," Norm commented.

He reached one hand into the hole he'd made and pulled the door open. By accident, he ripped it off of its hinges. Candace and Stacy both blinked at him, not really knowing what to say. Norm stared at them for a moment.

"Hi, I'm Norm."

"Thanks…Norm," Candace said. She grabbed Stacy's hand and pulled her to her feet. "Do you know where Gideon and that guy in the lab coat went?"

"Yes, yes I do," Norm said. He turned and pointed at the portal opening to the second dimension. "They went to the other dimension not too long ago. Perhaps you can find them there."

"The second dimension…" Candace breathed. She pulled Stacy along. "C'mon Stacy, we're going to find me."

"Pardon?" Stacy blinked.

"You heard me, let's go," she said. She ran over to the portal and hopped through it gingerly. They were up on a terrace in the other Doof's building. Going mostly off of her vague memory of the place, Candace navigated them to the basement and located a mine car track. "Here!"

"Here…what?" Stacy asked.

"We're going to follow this track up to the hideout of the Resistance!" Candace told her. "Obviously, that will lead us to somewhere we might find myself from this dimension. It's a start, and it's the only one I've got."

"We have to walk all of that way?" Stacy groaned.

"No, we can just use a mine car," Candace smiled. She waved for Stacy to hop in the one sitting idly on the tracks. "Just go up to the front, start the motor, and I'll give us a running shove, okay?"

"O-okay," Stacy stammered. She hopped in the front car and looked at the front end of the car. Locating a red lever that said 'start' beside it, she grasped it in her fingers and pulled tightly on it. The motor roared to life. "It's on!"

"Good!" Candace shouted back at her. She placed her hands on the cool metal of the back car and started to push. It began to move, so she picked up her pace a little until she was running. "Stacy, come help me up!"

"Coming!" Stacy called. She ran all the way to the back car and grabbed Candace's wrists. "I've got you, come on up!"

"Thanks!" she replied. Candace lifted her feet up and let Stacy pull her into the car. "Now we need to have some kind of stick or pole to hit the turning switches. I think…"

"We can use this metal arm to do it," Stacy said, picking up what was left of a Normbot arm. "That was strangely coincidental, don't you think?"

"Yeah, it was," Candace nodded.

They rode along in silence for most of the way, except for when they had to change the direction of the tracks. It was cool in the cave, but neither of them was willing to admit it. It was simply a silent time. Once they reached their exit, Candace looked around frantically for something to slow the cars down, but it was to no avail. The cars rammed into the wall put in place of the tracks full force, sending both girls flying onto the platform.

"Ow," they both remarked. Candace stood up first and went directly into the hideout. It was empty, as far as she could tell. The pinkish-purple television screen was hanging down from the ceiling the same way it had been when she'd first entered the second dimension. "H-hello?"

"I don't think anyone's here," Stacy commented, walking up behind her. She'd spoken too soon. The Firestorm girls leapt out of nowhere and tied them together with jump ropes. They formed a circle around the girls. Each one was wearing the dull grey that was a notable characteristic of the clothing style Doofenshmirtz had enforced on the Tri-State Area. Isabella stooped over and looked into Candace's eyes intently.

"Sir?" she asked.

"I'm over here, Isabella," a voice said gruffly. Out of the shadows stepped a second Candace, who was wearing a black skort, a tight black, sleeveless top, black boots, a black bandanna, and sunglasses. In one hand, she was holding a staff. On her left arm, there was a black band wrapped around it, close to her shoulder. Around her waist sat a belt filled with various tools. She walked over to the girls and looked down at them. "What are _you_ doing back here?"

"Looking for you," the first Candace huffed. "I figured if anyone knew how to fix the issues going on right now, it'd be you."

"What issues?" the other Candace growled. "We have our own issues. Doofenshmirtz broke out of jail, reprogrammed Platyborg and his Normbots, and we have to deal with it."

Behind her, a paler Phineas and Ferb walked up, with Buford and Baljeet trailing behind them. They were all dressed in the same clothes she'd remembered them wearing, except for Buford, who'd for some reason dyed his hair bright blue. He noticed her giving him a weird look and he frowned.

"It was an accident- leave it alone," he said, narrowing his eyes.

"They're back?!" Phineas said excitedly. Candace held an arm out to keep him from running in front of her.

"It's just Candace," she said flatly. "And a friend of hers, no doubt."

"Why didn't you bring Phineas, Ferb, and Perry back?" Phineas frowned. Candace struggled a little in her bonds and sighed.

"That's why I'm here," she said, lowering her head. "I don't know where they are. They disappeared overnight while my parents were on a husband-wife vacation. Me and Stacy went to find them, and we ended up at our Doofenshmirtz's building. There, we found one Other Dimensionator opened to a strange, new dimension, another in progress, and three people. One was a robot, one was our Doof, and the other was a short kid with really big white hair named Gideon. He knows where those three are, but he wouldn't tell me. Instead, he locked us up and came to this dimension with the other Doof. We escaped and…yeah."

"And you want our help to find them?" Candace asked, leaning over to her counterpart and looking her straight in the eyes. The first Candace nodded vigorously. "Is there anything you can tell us about this Gideon character?"

"Well, he's just a kid, probably Phineas and Ferb's age," the first Candace told her. "And he's working with some sort of black magic, I think. He's powerful. Crazy powerful."

* * *

**Doubles. Whooooa. **


	22. Back to Doof's

**This story WAS close to it's end...I reconsidered. The end's now far off again. -AJ**

* * *

It wasn't long before we were standing in Doofenshmirtz's house again. That part was easy. However, once we got back to it, the tenant was completely empty. We did notice, though, that there was a second Other Dimensionator set up adjacent to the one that had been there this morning. For a moment, all of us stared at the two machines.

"So, this is what brought you all here?" Dipper asked. Phineas, Ferb, and myself all nodded. "Wow, I guess you weren't lying when you said you were handy with tools, Phineas."

"That's Ferb," Phineas laughed.

"Anyways," I coughed. They all looked at me. "We need to find out what they did with Candace and Stacy and then we need to stop whatever plan they have. And, more importantly- MY FEDORA!"

I jumped down and scooped up my fedora in my hands and kissed it jubilantly. Placing it back on my head where it belonged, I turned to continue my monologue once more, only to find that everyone was staring at me awkwardly.

"What?" I blinked.

"Someone's attached to his hat…" Dipper mumbled.

"I think it rather suits him," Mabel grinned, showing off her braces for the world to see. She gave me a thumbs-up. "Good fashion choice, Perry!"

"Why, thank you, Mabel," I smiled. "Now, who's ready to find a couple of Doof's and Gideon?"

"I am!" Phineas said excitedly. "I love this exciting secret agenting stuff. Where to first, Agent P?"

"The second dimension," I said with a grin. I took off for it in a rather quick-paced sprint and hopped right into the second dimension. It looked the same as it had last time. My gut told me to go left, so I did. Doof might not be the ruler anymore, but it was certainly the same building as before. I did a quick check over my shoulder to see if everyone was following me, and then I ran straight up to the main office.

Navigating was the easy part. I got up into the office where I remembered first revealing my secret to the boys. Unfortunately, I didn't expect to see both Doofs and Gideon staring at me. Gideon used his telekinesis to close the door tightly behind me. My Doof waved at me a little. The second one just frowned.

"Ah, if it isn't widdle old Agent P," Gideon chuckled.

"I see you've gotten back into your old skin," I told him. I could hear my friends behind me banging on the door. "That means beating the snot out of you won't be so disturbing."

"Oh, you're funny," Gideon guffawed. "You think you're going to win? Even with your little telekinesis deflector. Think again, my friend, think again. What are you? A platypus who knows how to fight."

"Anyone with common sense knows that," I snarled.

"Exactly," he said, giving me an evil grin that made me want to shudder. "That's why I'm going to take away the one trick you actually have."

"I beg your pardon?" I frowned. The Doof wearing all black handed him a vial of transparent teal liquid. He walked over to me.

"Looks innocuous, doesn't it, Agent P?" he hummed. "But I know it's not. This serum, when injected into the bloodstream, will make you as primitive as the common monotreme. Just imagine- you can't form human thoughts, you can't form human words, and you most certainly can't do anything a human can do once this serum is in your blood."

"You'd have to be able to inject it in me, first," I said slyly. He laughed a little more.

"Where are you gonna run, little platypus?" he asked me. "You're locked in a room that's held tight by telekinesis! There's no escaping unless you're dumb enough to try and disarm me. I don't think you are."

"You think wrong," I whispered. He wrapped his fingers around an amulet around his neck. So that was what gave him telekinesis. If I could just get it off of him, I'd be safe.

"Let's see how formidable of an opponent you really are, Agent P," Gideon said slowly. "I'm going to give you one chance to get away from me and try and disarm me. This is mostly because I know I've already won the battle. The other half is to test the limits with you as a secret agent. I'm going to tell you a quick little secret first, okay? Once we've taken over these three dimensions, I'm getting rid of those buffoons. But you'll never tell them that. Now…shoo!"

I jumped out of the way and scaled the wall so that I was hanging from some of the ceiling fixtures. Gideon chuckled and used his powers to shake the lights violently, which threw me off and onto the floor. I leapt back to my feet and ducked behind Doof's desk. He simply flicked it away with a thought. Figuring running was doing me no good, I ran straight for him.

Unprepared for a head-on attack so soon, Gideon yelped a little and waved a giant potted plant in front of himself. I jumped forward into a cartwheel and knocked the plant out of my way. My Doof gave a cry of delight.

"Yes! Planty the potted plant is down!" he cheered. Everyone froze for a moment and stared at him. "What? He was a worthy opponent! He could outdo Perry the platypus, I bet you a million Normbots he could."

Taking the moment that Gideon was distracted, I swatted at his neck to try and grab the amulet. He edged backwards a little, causing me to miss by mere centimeters. Enraged, I ran for him again, but this time, he stuck a needle into the side of my neck and pressed the end in quickly. I grabbed his hand and pulled it back. My eyes moved to the container. Gideon laughed in success. He'd put nearly all of the serum into my bloodstream. He walked away from me, cackling and sputtering.

"I knew I'd win, Agent P!" he shouted gleefully. He released his telekinetic hold on the entrances and exits to the room. The rest of my crew ran in and prepared themselves to fend off whatever had happened to me. "You're too late, Dipper Pines! Phineas! Your precious Agent P has but a few more precious moments before he's nothing more than a common wild animal!"

"P-Perry what happened?" Phineas asked. I said nothing, but turned to face him, still holding the near empty vial in my hand. I dropped to my knees and my mind started to fog out. Where was I again?

"I-I'm sorry…Ph-Phineas…" I stammered. The vial slipped out of my hand and I dropped onto the floor. My name was shouted around me in a chorus. Seconds later, I was looking around, trying to figure out how I'd gotten so far from my den. Where was my den? And where was the water? I let out a frustrated growl and ambled around the room on my four legs.

"What did you do to him?!" Phineas shouted.

"I did what I had to do," Gideon laughed. "I turned him back into a _normal_ platypus. That's right, kid. There's no more martial arts or smart comments from _that_ monotreme. He's just a regular, do-nothing, _platypus_."

Dipper grabbed Phineas by the shoulder and beckoned for him to come. Phineas scooped me up in my arms, to my surprise, and they all headed back to find the portal. It was all so confusing…I hoped they were taking me to my den.

* * *

**Is Perry a goner...?**


	23. The Resistance and Dipper

**I'm enjoying writing this angle. -AJ**

* * *

"Hurry, hurry, we have to find them!" Candace exclaimed. She was leading the entirety of the Resistance towards the portal. It was her one chance to locate the boys and Perry. Not that she didn't want to help whoever Gideon was targeting, but they weren't on the top of her list of people to worry about. She kept running up through Doof's building until they reached the portal. Just as they reached it, however, a short kid, about Phineas' height, ran in front of them. He shouted in alarm and fell over backwards, throwing a hand up at them.

"No, no!" he exclaimed. "Phineas, he sent more after us! Go another route, go another route! They'll have us for sure!"

"Did you say Phineas?" Candace asked. The kid nodded, shaking a little in fear. "Oh, no, kid don't worry; I'm Phineas' sister, Candace."

"Oh," the kid blinked. He stood up and cleared his throat. "Sorry, guys, false alarm!""

Phineas, Ferb, Perry, and a girl that looked pretty similar to the first kid walked in, followed by Perry, who was scampering along behind them carelessly. Phineas was holding Perry's fedora, which was odd. Elated to see his sister, Phineas ran over to her and gave her a huge embrace.

"Candace, you're okay!" he shouted. "Gideon didn't hurt you!"

"Wait, he told you he had me captive?" Candace blinked.

"Yeah…"

"Wow, he told us that he'd had _you _guys captive," she laughed nervously. Her brother shook his head, the other kids doing the same. Perry seemed otherwise occupied with a butterfly nearby. "Is he okay…?"

"Um, not exactly," the boy she'd first run into frowned. "By the way, I'm Dipper and this here is my twin sister Mabel."

"Can I have your platypus?" Mabel inserted, not really paying attention to the conversation in the least. "He's so cute."

"No!" Phineas said, slapping his face to his forehead. "Guys, we need to find a way to reverse the serum Gideon injected in his bloodstream. That's the only way we'll get Perry back so he can be useful."

"Yeah, but if you hadn't noticed, time is growing short," the second Candace said, finally making herself acknowledgeable. "We don't necessarily need a secret agent's help, and we don't have time to undo whatever Gideon did."

"We have to!" Phineas insisted, his voice straining. "Perry doesn't even remember _us_."

"And how can you prove this?" she huffed.

"Watch this," he told her. He dropped down to his knees and looked at Perry. "Here, boy, come on. Let's go home, okay?"

Perry gave him a quick glance, but then continued to chase and paw at the butterfly, giving no care whatsoever to his owner. Phineas frowned. The platypus no longer cared about humans. He was as primitive as they come. Sighing, he stood back up to his feet and turned to face the second Candace.

"See?" he said.

"Okay, you've proven your point," she nodded. "But right now, we need to just keep him somewhere safe where he won't run off. We can't waste any time trying to combat Gideon and the two Doofenshmirtz's."

"Ahem," Dipper interrupted. Both Phineas and the other Candace turned to look at him. "If you don't mind, I might have a way to solve both of these problems without you two arguing the importance of Perry versus the importance of taking down this unusual trio."

"How so?" the first Candace frowned. "They both have a really valid point.

"Let the kid talk, Candace," her doppleganger said.

"Thank you," Dipper smiled. He tipped his hat a little. From out of his vest, he pulled out two books. "I can explain, but right now, we need to get through the portal to somewhere safe."

"Roger that," Phineas nodded. He hopped through the portal and waved for everyone to follow him. "We're going to our house."

They navigated through Doof's tenant and quickly exited the building via elevator. Perry had, by some miracle scampered along after them, but Phineas wasn't taking any chances, so he picked him up before the elevator came to a stop. Once they were out of the building, Phineas broke out into a run and waved for them to follow him.

The group was led throughout the Tri-State Area's downtown, weaving in and out of streets and evading cars. It took them a total of five minutes to exit the city and get into the suburbs. Phineas then had them slow down for a bit while they walked to his house. Ferb had caught up with him and was petting Perry mournfully. The platypus struggled to break free, to be free, but Phineas kept his hold on him. If Dipper could fix him, there was no way in the world that Phineas was going to let him escape.

They arrived at the Flynn-Fletcher household after a good twenty minutes of walking. Phineas used the spare key, which was hidden under a flap of siding, to let them all in. He poked his head out of the doorway and ushered them all in the house. Ever so cautiously, he shut the door behind them. Ferb led everyone into the living area and turned a light on.

"Alright, Dipper, you should be where none of them can reach us," Phineas told him. "Let's hear your idea."

"Well," he started, pulling the books out of his vest and placing them on the table. "Something I noted when we'd crossed dimensional barriers the first time around was that these two books, which contained the secrets of Gravity Falls, changed completely. I was curious, so I flipped open to the first page, which revealed that it had changed to the secrets of the Tri-State Area."

"Whoa," everyone, minus Ferb and Perry, breathed.

"Now, my book has gotten me out of several sticky situations," Dipper told us. "I can bet almost one-hundred percent there's a fix to our problems in here."

"Just a little side-comment," Mabel tossed in. "If you say that the books change to match their dimension, couldn't that mean that whoever has book one could be from one of these two dimensions?"

The room fell silent as the twins stared at each other in complete and utter shock. No one moved or tried to say anything. The moment was tense. Dipper looked from the books, to Mabel, and then to each other member of the room. His eyes lit up with a mixture of curiosity and fear.

"This could be good and bad," he said.

"How so?" Phineas asked.

"Well, it means one of two things," Dipper continued. "Either the book hasn't been found _because_ it's possibly in another dimension, or it means that it's already been found by someone in one of these dimensions who doesn't want to fess up. Our main suspects being, Gideon, one of the Doof's, that platypus-cyborg thing, and anyone tied to them."

"Or Perry's boss…" Phineas suggested. Everyone looked at the platypus. "Oh."

* * *

**I'm risking it all...!**


	24. Major Monogram

**Just movin' right along. I like this story...good thing I didn't end it soon like I was planning. -AJ**

* * *

The hardest part was locating the entrances to Perry's lair. Phineas took a whole twenty minutes just to remember how he'd gotten in the first time, during the first second-dimension debacle. Encouragement came from Candace, who reminded them all that they only had one night and half of a day to stop this mess before their parents got home. He then remembered Perry's locket (which was near-impossible to get, seeing as the now quite dumb platypus- [_Hey! Just because I lost narration rights to this leg of the story doesn't give you the right to call me dumb, mysterious narrator!_]–who was frolicking around the Flynn-Fletcher's backyard in joyful abandon). This certainly sped up the process. They located the nearest entrance and made sure everyone actually went to the lair- including Perry.

Once down in the lair, everyone spread out, looking for a possible way to either get to Monogram or contact him. Granted, none of them had ever had the experience of using the lair to talk to him, so they didn't know it was as simple as having someone sit in Perry's chair and call him from the screen. Luckily for them, the carefree platypus hopped up into the chair, which either turned the screen on or alerted Monogram that someone was in the lair.

"No, Carl, I don't want any creamer in my coffee!" Monogram shouted, unaware that he was being watched by several kids and a clueless platypus.

"Major Monogram, sir!" Phineas exclaimed, waving his hands around frantically.

"What the blazes!" Monogram said, turning to face the screen. Everyone but Perry looked up at him. The Candace in darker clothing scrutinized him, not sure what to make of his first dimension persona. "What is going on here?"

"Sir, you have to hear us out!" Phineas pleaded. "It all started yesterday- wait, no! It started the day before yesterday. Something Doctor D built caused us all to remember the events of the second dimension adventure, right? So he kidnapped myself and Ferb, the three of us and Perry ended up crossing into a dimension where we met these two- Dipper and Mabel, they're twins- and this really creepy kid Gideon who we think dabbles in some kind of black magic, but we're not sure. Either way, this Gideon kid is working with both Doctor D's, from both first and second dimensions, to take over these three inter-locked dimensions and in the process he might have just taken away Perry's every ounce of sanity."

Everyone in the room, and Monogram and Carl as well, took a deep breath of relief involuntarily, since that run-down was very long and even wore the mysterious narrator out. After they had all taken in more air, Monogram was the first to speak.

"Well, that was certainly a good and thorough thirty-second run-down," he coughed. "I still fail to see why you all had to come down here and bother me about it."

"That's what…what I was getting to," Phineas huffed a little, slightly out of breath. "Dipper…Dipper why don't you explain that…that part?"

"Okay," Dipper nodded. He pulled out the two books and held them up for Monogram to see. "We were wondering if you've ever seen any books like this before. We think they hold the keys to defeating Gideon, but we need all three to make sure he doesn't have the upper hand."

"Hmm," Monogram hummed. He scratched his bare chin a little in thought. "I don't recall having seen one like that, kid. I can call up a librarian, maybe."

"I don't think a librarian would have a book full of secrets," Mabel frowned. She cast a glance down. "Hey, where's Waddles?"

"Sir, I don't mean to intrude, but do the kids mean a book like this one?" Carl asked, holding up a book of his own. It was roughly the same size of Dipper's, and on the front…

"THAT'S IT!" Dipper exclaimed. "THAT'S BOOK ONE!"

* * *

**Tell me...who expected that?**


	25. Gideon's Plan

**This is what I like to call...Gideon is a creep and in my nightmares...not really I'm just crazy. -AJ**

* * *

The two Doofs and Platyborg were all seated in the small cut-off area that served as the more successful Doof's office. Gideon paced in front of them, his hands clasped behind his back and his face wearing a deep scowl. So far, nothing was stopping him from carrying out his plan. He had both Doofs under his control, the ever-annoying Agent P was out of the way, and so far Dipper Pines hadn't proven to be a threat yet.

Still, the key word there was 'yet.' It never looked as if Dipper Pines would interfere with what he was doing. He didn't expect Dipper to come between him and Mabel. Never once did he imagine the Pines family's pre-ordained downfalls to backfire on him because of something Dipper or Stan did. This time around, he didn't think that Dipper could get in his way, but there was always that bothersome 'what if' hanging around in the back of his mind.

Gideon looked over at his supposed partners. They didn't know he was going to turn on them at the last second. None of them, in Gideon's mind, were fit to rule like he was. The two Doofs were both idiots, granted both were very smart idiots. Either of them could build some bizarre contraption in less than a day and have it working without so much as a single fault. One couldn't possibly make sense, and the other had enough sense to be able to take over one Tri-State Area twice, but neither was smart or sensible enough for Gideon's taste. As for Platyborg, he reminded Gideon too much of Agent P. He might be a professed stone-cold villain, but he still had Agent P written all over him.

Someday, Gideon wouldn't have to put up with such unqualified underlings. He, Gideon Charles Gleeful, would be able to make the world bow at his feet and beg for his mercy, and then when they did that, he wouldn't give it. The world would be perfect, and he'd have Mabel as his queen at last.

Ah, Mabel. She was a charmed female, full of sparkle and beauty. It was she who appreciated much of the same things as Gideon; they both enjoyed the sparkly things in life. Her sense of humor matched that of no one else Gideon had ever heard. He loved her scent, he loved her beautiful, perfect face, and he loved her carefree, undemanding spirit. The one thing keeping him from having her was Dipper Pines.

The very thought of the boy sent angry vibes throughout his body. His heart throbbed in his chest, trying to burst its way out of his chest. Sweat trickled down his brow and made to at least his nose before it evaporated away from sitting on his hot face too long. Gideon stomped over to a mirror and tried to calm himself, but it was no good. He wrapped his fingers around his second amulet and felt the telekinetic power wreaking its havoc on the room behind him. Tables, chairs, and potted plants went flying, smashing into one another like a crashing storm up in the clouds.

"Kid, are you okay?" the more successful Doof asked, clutching onto the wall for dear life, as his seat had been taken from him.

"NO, I AM NOT OKAY!" Gideon seethed. He turned and lifted the man off of the floor, ready to throw him somewhere and leave him there forever. "D-DO I LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY? DIPPER PINES WILL NOT KEEP ME FROM SUCCEEDING THIS TIME! I REBUKE HIS VERY NAME! NOW BRING ME MY VICTORY OR YOU ALL SHALL SUFFER UNDER MY UNQUENCHABLE WRATH!"

He tossed the man against the window in the back and turned to face the mirror once more. Of course it was a lie. He was going to make them suffer his wrath regardless. Once he had Dipper Pines, that is. No one was going to get a taste of his fury if Dipper Pines wasn't there to taste it as well. This, and the thought of Mabel, brought a smile to his lips.

* * *

**Yeah, no, I do really mean Gideon is a creeper. **


	26. The Way to Defeat the Opposition

**I'm just dancing and yeah...oh, D-Guy15 tells me he'd like to do a dramatic reading of this story. I think it sounds pretty cool, don't you guys? -AJ**

* * *

Nothing seemed simple, that was certain. Even with all three books, nothing seemed simple. Monogram had allowed the group to work and plan in the O.W.C.A., since he had a partial interest in this mission to regain one of his top agents. (Sadly, this top agent was frolicking around the room like a giddy kitten, chasing every glint of light, pouncing on specks of dust and airborne fuzz balls, and running in dizzying circles around the group's members).

The Candace who was dressed in all black was poring over weapons, picking and choosing various ones that she deemed fitful for the group. Her Resistance was mapping out a plan of action. Candace's counterpart and Stacy were discussing the rationality of the Flynn-Fletcher's parents arriving home before this whole ordeal wrapped itself up. Phineas, Ferb, and Carl were helping Dipper and Mabel page through the three books, looking for something that could either counter Gideon's telekinesis or overcome it. Monogram simply kept his eye on the group; everyone was younger than Carl, who was only about twenty, which unnerved him in a sense.

"It just doesn't add up," Dipper sighed, flipping through the pages. "How can Gravity Falls and Danville be the same place, only in different realities?"

"That's a question we all know can't be answered," Phineas laughed pitifully. "Where my confusion lies is in the fact that someone was able to cross dimensions before Doctor D invented the Other-Dimensionator. Supposedly there's another way to travel through differing dimensions."

"Either way, the knowledge we have doesn't seem to be able to defeat Gideon," Dipper sighed. He flipped to a page that mentioned disappearing objects. "See, like this. It reads, 'I have been observing the plight of families with pets, and the recurring pattern seems to be that most pets in the Danville area are secret operatives. Their presence in these households tend to cause a mysterious link between their favored persons and trouble they cause. For example, if the animal chose a younger brother as its 'person,' and the younger brother did something wrong or potentially dangerous, the parents would never see what had happened because whatever they did magically disappeared. I'm not sure if this is coincidence or some kind of mysterious force, but it seems to be a recurring pattern.' What does that have to do with anything?"

"I have no idea," Phineas shrugged. He pointed to a page in the book he was looking at. "What about this entry? It tells you how to make a telekinetic amulet much like Gideon's. The sole difference here, I think, is that it looks less ancient and mystical. It looks more like a modern device."

"You're right, it kinda does!" Mabel squealed happily. "Dipper, we need to build this!"

"Hmm, do you think it will work, though?" Dipper asked them. "It looks promising, but can you fight fire with fire?"

"We have to try," Phineas said pointedly. "If there's nothing else we can really do, then I don't know what to say other than this is our option. What do you say, Dipper?"

"I say it's a go," he nodded. He waved for Monogram to come over. "Do you think you and the agents can build this in about thirty minutes?"

"Give us about forty-five minutes and you've got yourself a telekinetic weapon," Monogram told him. Dipper nodded vigorously. "Alright then, I'll see you in that time. Wish us good luck."

"Certainly, Major!" Dipper smiled. He turned back to Phineas, Ferb, and Mabel with a grin on his face. "Guys, let's hope this works."

"Hey, Phineas!" Candace yelled. Everyone's head turned. "I think Perry's okay!"

* * *

**I can't go too long without my Perry...I just can't...**


	27. Perry Wakes Up

**My last update for today. I'll get the rest out later. -AJ**

* * *

When I took a look around myself, I have to admit I was quite confused. The last thing I genuinely remembered was Gideon's giddy laughter, something about a needle, and the very shocked faces of Phineas, Dipper, and Mabel. What I saw didn't match that at all; I was in my lair, surrounded by my human family, the second dimension's Resistance, Carl, Monogram, and Dipper and Mabel. I was going to ask what had happened, but I realized quickly that I was standing on all fours like an idiot. Jumping up to my back feet quickly, I looked around to find that they were all staring at me now.

"Am I dreaming?" I blinked.

"No," my Phineas shook his head. The other shook his head as well. Dipper just shrugged.

"Then how did we get in here?" I asked, pointing around the room with my right index finger.

"After Gideon injected you with that serum, you kinda went primal for a while," Dipper explained. "If, by primal, it's okay to say you chased small objects and forgot who everyone was. It took Phineas having to pick you up and cart you with us to get you down here."

"Yeah, you were like, totally in animal zone!" Mabel inserted, pressing her hands up against her cheeks. "You were like Waddles, only less intelligent!"

"So…you guys reversed the serum, then?" I raised my brow at them.

"No," my Phineas said again. "You just…came to."

"That could only mean that Gideon's serum wasn't strong enough to keep Agent P mindless permanently," Carl suggested. "Unless this is some kind of cruel joke playing with our minds."

"PERRY!" Mabel shouted. She grabbed me by the shoulders and started to shake me back and forth vigorously. "IS THAT REALLY YOU I'M TALKING TO IN YOUR CUTE LITTLE FUZZY HEAD?!"

"Mabel!" Dipper groaned. He pulled his eager sister off of me and shook her a little bit. "Calm down, it's not Gideon again, if it was, we'd be hearing that annoying little twerp's voice."

"He, he, you said twerp…" Mabel chuckled.

"That's not the point!" Dipper exclaimed, letting go of her arms. She fell on the floor, not particularly caring what happened.

"The floor smells like lemons and bleach," she commented. Several confused 'uh's' were emitted from people's mouths. Mabel hopped up and poked me in the stomach. "Mwop!"

"Guys, we need to focus!" my Phineas interrupted. "Look, it's lovely that you think Gideon's a twerp and that the floor smells like bleached lemons, but we don't have much time; it's already six o'clock!"

"We're on a time limit?" I frowned. "When were you guys going to tell me?"

"If you weren't in 'happy platypus-land' for a good long chunk of time, you would have been informed by now," my Candace huffed, finally breaking the conversation from just Phineas, Dipper, and Mabel.

"Okay, I'll try to stay in my right mind, then," I said, rather sarcastically. "What's our time looking like?"

"Our parents get home at noon tomorrow," my Candace told me. "We have until then."

"Alright, folks, it looks like we don't have much time," I said, turning to them and looking at everyone to take a mental inventory. "What's our plan of action?"

"This," Dipper said, showing me a page in a book. I smiled. Perfect.

* * *

**Told ya I can't go without my Perry! :D**


	28. A Platypus Fight

**More chapters today. :) -AJ**

* * *

It wasn't long after I'd awoken and was briefed on the plan that Monogram left the room. I was told that he and some other agents were going to work to build a telekinetic device much similar to the amulet Gideon had been using against us this whole time. The plan was pretty simple; we had to go in, force Gideon back into Gravity Falls, somehow return Dipper and Mabel to the Mystery Shack, and then destroy the Other-Dimensionator that was linked to their dimension. This, of course, left very little room for a sappy good-bye scene, but it was necessary to keep Gideon away from the Doofs.

While we waited for Monogram to finish up the device, we had to plan out a course of action that included said defense mechanism. The team agreed that I had to deal with my counterpart, as I was the only one who could possibly predict my own fighting. I couldn't really argue that; it was truer than saying Gideon was a little nuts over Mabel. Every other part of the plan was weighted on how well our telekinesis would hold out against Gideon's. Dipper would be wielding the telekinetic device while Phineas, Ferb, Mabel, and the Resistance would be doing everything in their power to fight off whatever the Doofs might throw out; the biggest suspect being Normbots and the least being the Doof who owned them.

It was hard to plan with the possibility of people dimension-hopping. For example, we'd left Gideon and the Doofs in the second dimension, but who's to say they haven't up and left for ours or Dipper's? The idea was to contain each to his own dimension and cut him off from the others if at all possible. Any other plan would practically screw the guy who got left in a different dimension. (Yeah, I know that a bad guy might just deserve that, but, seriously, we're the good guys, aren't we supposed to be just a little bit nicer than them)? So, we had to plan wisely to keep ourselves from losing track of our opponents.

When we'd finished planning, we still had a little time to kill while we waited for Monogram. Naturally, we sat around on our lazy butts and twiddled our thumbs. Overall, this determined that Mabel was, by far, the best thumb-twiddler there was. By the time Monogram returned, though, she was lost in her own world of distraction and whatever else might exist in her head. She was spinning on the floor in a dizzying circle.

"Well," Monogram coughed as he entered the room. "I've seen spin the bottle, kids, but this…this is ridiculous."

"She's doing that without any ulterior influence," my Phineas sighed.

"I don't even know what 'ulterior' means…" I blinked.

"It means 'outside,' Perry," he remarked. Dipper shook his head.

"Nope, I'm pretty sure that 'hidden' is the correct definition," he told us. Phineas gave him a look, warning him not to correct his grammar anymore. Ferb pointed a thumb at Dipper; looks like we have a winner.

"Anyways," Monogram rolled his eyes. He held out a small wristwatch-like device and nodded for Dipper to come and get it. "I've finished the telekinetic device, kid. Why don't you try it out a little?"

"Okay," Dipper said, not at all seeming nervous. He took the device from Monogram gingerly and strapped it onto his right hand wrist. "So, how does this work, exactly?"

"It reads your brain waves that specifically instruct it to do something," Monogram explained. "For example, a thought about your parents wouldn't cause it to do anything, but a thought directed at controlling it would. Understand?"

"Yeah," Dipper nodded. He looked over at Mabel and she started to float. She gasped and tried to propel herself through the air, only to find that she couldn't.

"Dipper!" she exclaimed. "Let me fly, let me fly!"

"Guys, not to be a spoil sport, but we're running out of time," I said firmly, tapping my wrist a little bit to indicate I'd checked my watch. Dipper sighed and dropped his sister out of the sky.

"Let's do this," he said, looking at us all with a serious expression. Mabel jumped up and cheered. Everyone turned to stare at her.

"Whoo-whoo!" she exclaimed, dancing a little in happiness. "Let's make Little Gideon eat latkes!"

"That made no sense," I frowned.

"I noticed," Mabel smiled, practically ignoring the fact that she hadn't been understood. We all waved the thought of her random outburst away and began to head out for Doof's building. I'd have to say, we felt pretty hardcore walking out of the O.W.C.A. ready to kick Gideon's butt. Well, I can't say my Candace and Stacy did, since they were acting like some girls do when they feel gross, but I'm pretty sure I speak for the rest of us on that one. Once we'd made our way up into Doof's penthouse, we spread out and looked for any sign of activity.

"No one appears to be here except for the robot guy," Mabel commented, thrusting a thumb towards the kitchen where Norm was apparently standing. "Does that mean they're in the other portal ma-thingy?"

"Possibly," my Phineas nodded. He motioned for a few people to follow him over to the second dimension's portal. "My guess is they haven't quite left from here yet. What do you guys think?"

"DUCK!" Dipper shouted. Phineas turned and saw Platyborg flying straight for us. Typical. He frowned and looked back to Dipper.

"I'm pretty sure he's a platypus," he remarked. Rolling my eyes, I jumped over to him and knocked him over before Platyborg could. He went to object, but I gave him a look that pretty much let him know I hurt a lot less than my counterpart did. "Okay, okay. That's fair, Perry."

"So, Platyborg, looks like it's you and I," I said, stepping away from Phineas and walking over to him. Everyone followed Phineas on through the second dimension portal. Platyborg frowned and went to follow them, but I sidestepped in front of him to keep him from doing so. "I'm sorry, that entrance isn't for anyone with an iron content over three percent."

He chattered at me, sending a metallic growl as a warning that he wasn't in the mood. I smirked and pressed my thumb to my bill, waving the rest of my fingers at him childishly. This made him even angrier. Activating his mace, he spun it around wildly and lunged for me.

"Dude, no fair!" I gasped. I thrust my back feet up to hold him away from my face and planted my hands on the ground to support myself. He gave me a hard glance. Yeah, I guess I am kind of a showoff. Of course, being a showoff has its cons- he planted one iron-plated knee right between my legs and had me on the floor in pain in less than a minute. Naturally, I grabbed myself in the groin and cast him a venomous glance. "Bad move…really, really bad move…"

He cocked his head a little. I held up a finger and managed to pull myself up off the floor, still holding myself with one hand. Platyborg sighed and waited for me to get over the fact that he'd probably just destroyed my chance of ever having kids. Apparently, I was taking too long for him, so he turned to fly out of the first dimension and into the second.

"Aaaah!" I shouted at him. He turned his head just in time to see me flying at him. I wrapped my arms around his neck just as he'd left the ground. We both went flying into the second dimension and right off of the second Doof's terrace, making a beeline for the ground.

* * *

**So...yeah...ow.**


	29. Dipper Versus Gideon

**I feel like I'm on a roll. Whoop. -AJ**

* * *

While I was off fighting Platyborg (a.k.a., plummeting to my doom), Dipper was doing other things. So, it is with great resentment that I hand the narration over to him. Granted, Dipper is a better narrator than the mysterious narrator person…

* * *

So, yeah, I guess I'm narrating now. Just in case you guys are all confused, this is Dipper, and this guy really can narrate. Yeah…just putting that…out there. Ahem.

Yeah, well, like Perry said, while he was off battling the cyborg platypus, I was up inside of the second Doofenshmirtz's building searching for Gideon. That girl Candace, the one wearing black and wielding a staff, took her little Resistance group and the guys Mabel and I met at the beginning of this whole mess to go fight off the two Doofenshmirtz's. They were, strangely enough, right in the entrance to the portal when we'd crossed over, so it took a little bit to separate them from myself and Mabel. I'm not even one hundred percent sure that that was part of the original plan, but that's certainly how it ended up.

Mabel and I walked along, looking in and out of rooms trying to find Gideon. The thing about going up against Gideon was that he was often too bold in his plan. Like, for instance, when he planned to take over the Mystery Shack when he'd shrunk Mabel and me, he hadn't expected anything to go wrong, so he ended up losing to two-inch or so tall twins that knew he was ticklish. Talk about a scarring memory…eesh. Either way, this helped us eliminate any rooms that would have open space; he'd want somewhere he thought for sure he could win. This led us to what Mabel dubbed the 'lava room.'

I'd have to say I can't think of a better name for it myself. The room was basically a huge cave, the bottom being filled with lava, an island taking up the middle, a metal bridge leading up to the island, a large, empty metal cage occupying the island, and the top being a giant dome with an enormous television screen mounted to one side. We walked to the island and looked around.

"Well, I thought this would be where we'd find him…" I sighed. Looking down over the edge of the island, I grimaced, staring down into the molten rock with distaste. I could feel the heat from it quickly rising to meet my cheeks. "What kind of dictator has a room filled with lava?"

"Maybe he likes backgammon," Mabel suggested.

"Those two aren't even related," I told her, giving her a slightly annoyed look. She shrugged and skipped around the island, probably just as happy as a clam. "I think we should try another room."

"Okay!" she sang. She skipped over to the metal bridge and went to cross it, but just as her she landed on it, the bridge began retracting. Turning on her heels, she nearly jumped to get back to me, but she stopped, wobbling uneasily on the edge. We heard a nasally cackle echo throughout the room. "Gideon…"

"That's right, marshmallow," came Gideon's over-confident voice. I really wanted to slap the Southern drawl right out of his mouth. His image appeared on the television screen. "Oh, look-y what we have here. Dipper Pines, you look good."

"That's not funny, Gideon!" I shouted. He chuckled to himself.

"It is to me," he snickered. "Here's how we're going to do this; I'm going to keep Mabel as my queen, and you're going to be cast into the pit of lava by widdle ole me. Any questions, Dipper Pines?"

"Nope," I said, clenching my teeth. I held my new device tightly. "You'll see why."

* * *

**Yeah, I am not quite as in touch with Dipper as I am with my vocalized Perry. **


	30. Bust 'Em

**Itty bitty little short chapter. -AJ**

* * *

Candace had about had it with all of this. She couldn't lose the boys and Perry; not now. Her mom was coming home in less than twenty-four hours, and she needed some kind of way to ensure that the boys and Perry were home by the time her parents arrived home.

Her thoughts wandered back to what Dipper and Phineas had read earlier in those books they were poring over; the passage had read, 'I have been observing the plight of families with pets, and the recurring pattern seems to be that most pets in the Danville area are secret operatives. Their presence in these households tend to cause a mysterious link between their favored persons and trouble they cause. For example, if the animal chose a younger brother as its 'person,' and the younger brother did something wrong or potentially dangerous, the parents would never see what had happened because whatever they did magically disappeared. I'm not sure if this is coincidence or some kind of mysterious force, but it seems to be a recurring pattern.' This meant her speculations about the mysterious force could possibly be true.

She flipped out her phone and dialed her mom's number at record speed. If there was one thing Candace could do, it was fail to bust her brothers. This was precisely what she would do. Nothing would stop her success in failure; nothing.

* * *

**Super short. Super...yeah, I've got nothing.**


	31. Gideon Goes Down

**Just a few more chappies. -AJ**

* * *

Thud. Platyborg and I hit the ground with a loud thud (did I ever mention it was Perry narrating again? 'Cause I'm back). There's really no other onomatopoeia to describe that sound; thud sounds like…well…thud. When we sat up, he was blinking at me as if he was confused. Luckily for me, I'd had him to break my fall, so I probably was only in severe pain right between my legs. I figured now was as good a time as any to run and find the others. Jumping up quickly, I left the dazed Platyborg on the ground and made a mad dash for the elevator. I jammed my index finger into the buttons, trying to make the time in the elevator go faster. It didn't really change much, as it still rode along at its usual slow pace. When I finally made it up to the upper level, no one was in sight.

"Hello?" I called. My voice echoed a little in the hallways.

No one responded. I walked a little ways into room, letting the elevator close behind me with a satisfied 'ding.' A faint tapping could be heard to my right. Turning my head, I saw a shadow appear against the wall. Seconds later, it was followed by Mabel, who seemed to be searching for someone.

"Mabel!" I shouted. She jumped at the sound of my voice, but then hurried over to me. "Mabel, what's going on? Where is everybody?"

"I-I don't know where anyone is outside of Dipper and Gideon," she frowned, her voice sounding upset. "You have to come help! Gideon's locked Dipper in a room filled with lava and he plans to kill him, I think!"

"Lava," I mused. I remembered that room well enough. It was where the Doof of this dimension sent his prisoners to their 'doom.' He'd thrown us in there to play a quick game of 'Poke the Goozim with a Stick…Surrounded by Lava,' assuming that we'd die. Fortunately for us, we were able to open another portal and escape. "That's all that's in there? No Goozim or anything?"

"What's a Goozim?" Mabel asked, tilting her head slightly.

"It's like a big cat, only shaped like a box with legs, a mouth, and two eyes," I said, hoping my description was enough to tell me if she could recognize such a creature. "It's about the height of a two-car garage…brown. Stuffed in a cage."

"Nope, I saw none of those," she shook her head. "But I did see a monster in there."

"You did?" I said, blinking at her. "What did it look like?"

"It was short, had big, white hair, a blue-"

"Mabel, that's Gideon," I sighed.

"So?" she objected. "Doesn't mean he's not a monster. He's just a mite-sized one that keeps a bag of Gummy Koalas at his disposal. They get me every time…"

"Um, okay," I rolled my eyes. Grabbing her by the hand, I pulled her along after me, less interested in her Gummy Koala weakness and more concerned about Dipper's well-being. A telekinetic battle didn't seem all too safe in a lava-filled room, and as dumb as that sounds to say, it's still a pretty true statement. We entered the room to see Dipper floating a couple feet above the island in the center. Gideon was controlling him through the television screen. I turned and started running down the hallway.

"Perry, we can't abandon Dipper!" Mabel cried.

"I'm not," I told her. She sprinted to catch back up to me. "I'm going to distract Gideon long enough so Dipper can either disarm him or escape. I'm hoping for the first so that the second is made easy."

"Oh…" she replied. I assumed she didn't really understand, she was just following me because I had a plan. After a few yards of running, I turned into the control room where Gideon was standing. He didn't hear me come in, so I was safe to be sneaky. I looked at Mabel and motioned for her to be quiet. She nodded.

Taking a noiseless deep breath, I tip-toed into the room and advanced Gideon. He turned to his left. I ducked and rolled to his right. If my gut told me right, he knew I was in the room. The question standing was how I'd alerted him of my presence.

"You know something, Agent P," he said darkly. "I'm not ever sure we discussed my telepathy."

He turned around and picked me up with his powers, trying to pull a Darth Vader on me and choke me out with telekinesis. I gasped for air, hoping Mabel would be smart enough to try and do something about this. My eyes wandered to the viewing screen where I saw Dipper drop back down to the ground. He pulled out his own telekinetic device and tried to use it through the screen, but it was to no avail; our device didn't work that way. Instead, he took the empty Goozim cage and smashed it into the television screen, blacking out either's view of the other.

"Do you see what you've done?!" Gideon spat at me. His grip tightened around my throat. "You're almost as bad as the Pines family about getting in my way. Well, I'm gonna make sure you never come between me and my victory ever again."

"Ahem," Mabel said, clearing her throat a little. Gideon looked her way and smiled a little.

"Yes, sugar plum?" he asked, seeming too sweet all of the sudden to be attempting to kill me. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, Gideon, I just wanted to say that…" Mabel started. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. I felt his grip around my neck loosen a little. He smiled at her and blushed a little bit. "Gideon, you're too easy."

"Easy?" he blinked, not comprehending. She wrapped her fingers around the strap holding the amulet around his neck and snapped it off in a flash.

"Yeah, easy to defeat!" she explained. His eyes opened real wide. Mabel furrowed her brow and threw the amulet at the floor, smashing it into hundreds of tiny pieces. I fell to the floor, gasping for air. "It's over, Gideon. We won."

* * *

**I like lava. It's cool. I mean, hot...**


	32. In Parting

**I suddenly feel nostalgic... -AJ**

* * *

Well, I think it's pretty obvious what we did next- we got Dipper out of that hot room and let him do the honors of tying Gideon up with a really long piece of ribbon that Mabel 'just so happened to have.' Okay, the awkward ribbon part might not have been obvious, but it was more predictable than, say, the next few minutes when Mabel decided that she should gag him with licorice. I asked her what else she 'just so happened to have,' and she told me that was 'none of my business.'

My family, plus Stacy, showed up again just in time to warn us that this dimension's Doof was just around the corner. I won't bog you down with specific details, since we had no time to say goodbye to our counterparts and really didn't do much other than escape through the portal. (I did have to run back and fetch my nemesis so that we could smash the machine. That was no picnic, as he wanted to stay with his counterpart and 'go through some evil lessons.' I wouldn't hear the end of it). We hopped into his tenant and I held him back away from the portal.

"Alrighty, guys, smash her to pieces," I said, nodding at the portal we'd just come through. Dipper and Phineas stepped right to it, first closing it, and then dismantling it.

"Curse you…" Doof said, narrowing his eyes at me. I chuckled and handcuffed him to his own bedroom doorknob. "Yeah, that's real mature, Perry the platypus."

"Well, I think that will keep everyone out of the second dimension," Phineas smiled, looking at everyone except for Doof and Gideon. He frowned, looking at Dipper and Mabel. "Well, I guess this is goodbye, then."

"It was nice getting to know you three," Dipper smiled, shaking our hands individually. He gave a slight wave to Candace and Stacy. "You guys, too, even though I still don't remember your names."

"Candace and Stacy," I laughed. Mabel ran over to me and scooped me up into an enormous hug. "Whoa!"

"I'm gonna miss you, Perry," she said softly. I did my best to return the hug.

"I'll miss you, too, kid," I told her. She gently set me down and walked over to join her brother by the portal. Phineas and Ferb picked up Gideon and gingerly tossed him through the portal. I tipped my hat at them. "I'd say I'll see you around, but…yeah."

"Bye," Mabel said sadly. Dipper grabbed her hand, and they hopped through the portal. Phineas closed it, and together, he and Ferb destroyed it just as quickly as they had the other. I frowned; I was really gonna miss them.

"Well, it looks like everything is back to normal again…" Phineas sighed. We all stood there in silence for a moment. Candace was the first to say anything.

"It's best we be getting home," she said. Phineas, Ferb, and I nodded in agreement. We all headed for the elevator and pressed the down button. The doors slid open, and we stepped on, one by one. On the way down to the ground, no one spoke; the walk home was quiet, too. Stacy went on to her house just as we walked up the sidewalk to ours. It was about seven-thirty, then. We all headed off to sleep while we waited for Mr. and Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher to return. I couldn't, though, so I headed down to the lair. Monogram was there, as if he knew I was coming.

"Let me guess- you plan to wipe their memories," I said.

"I was considering it," he hummed. I sighed and sat down in my chair. "But, a thought occurred to me."

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow, curious to see what he'd say.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I think they deserve to know. If you promise to keep them safe, I'll let them keep their knowledge of the past few days. Deal?"

"Deal," I smiled.

* * *

**Yay! I can't wipe memories...just too cruel.**


	33. Epilogue: Gideon Pieces Together Revenge

**Last Chapter sniff, sniff -AJ**

* * *

All of the lights were turned off in his room. It was in just as much of a mess as it had been when he'd had a tantrum after losing that stupid Agent P. Gideon stared into the mirror, looking harshly at his own eyes. He'd kill that little platypus. He'd get his revenge on the Pines family.

The problem now was, Dipper Pines had the books. If Gideon's hunch was right, they'd found another, either the first book or a fourth. There was only one way to know for sure, and that was to snoop. He'd get a glance of Mabel and be able to satisfy his knowledge. That would kill two birds with one stone.

As for Agent P, he'd have to cross dimensions again. Gideon pulled out the remote to the Other-Dimensionator and set it on his desk. It didn't work, which meant that those meddling kids had destroyed the machine. What they didn't know, however, was that Gideon could still use it, given enough time. He cackled to himself and rubbed his hands together.

He'd get that Agent P, and the Pines family. No matter how long it took.

* * *

**La Fin ^-^ Hold on a little while- Book Two will come when it's ready. **


End file.
